Memery Block
by JJBluebell
Summary: Mikeal has an accomplice who has a dark secret not even she knows, what is Mikeal hiding from her, what is her connection with Klaus that scares Mikeal so, but most importantly why cant she remember her human life? please review for more Klaus/OC
1. Dreaming and Whispering

I smile to myself as I walk through the open woods, simply identifying my way by instinct, the sun beaming down on me, its heat warming my fair skin, the scent of blossoms and pine flooding my senses when I see the lake just up ahead and something glittering in the sunlight. I skip over and kneel onto the welcoming pasture and locating the shiny item amongst the green strands, what I find makes me smile brightly, it's a beautiful ring, a silver metal blue diamond shaped mape-pearl ring.

I slip it onto my finger and tilt my head to examine its splendor, when I hear a faint whisper from afar "Edie…"

I look up and see a shadow from across the lake, I can't make it out as I stand, stepping closer to the verge of the water but I still can't seem to make the figure out, the voice distorted as I narrow my eyes "Edie…"

Then the light breeze brushes the leaves, allowing a ray of light to expose the brilliant blue orbs of the figure "Edie!"

I suddenly snap up in bed, a light sweat on my brow and auburn red strands falling in front of my eyes, I get out of bed and wonder over to my dresser, taking my cloth from the wash bowl, wiping away the sweat and tapping down my neck as I look into the mirror. My skin is rosy pale and unblemished but for a small scar on the right of my jaw, my sapphire pools deep and my curls falling down my shoulders.

As I but down my cloth I see a short haired mocha skinned woman standing at my doorway through my mirror and smile "good evening Olivia."

I turn as she walks in with a faint smile on her face "Edolie, why are you up at this time?"

"I couldn't sleep, is father home yet?" I ask; eager to change the subject.

She sighs deeply and answers "yes, he's in the study… Edolie, try to get some sleep."

I give a firm nod and she leaves to go her room, once she's gone I gently pull the long chain from around my neck finding the same ring from my dream at the end and I graze the stone with my fingertips, slipping it onto my slender finger, I feel something like… recognition, but I can't place it anywhere other than the woods and lake from my dream, it's always the same, the woods, the lake, the ring and blue eyes… since as far back as I can remember… it's the only time I've ever felt completely at peace, safe…happy.

I close my eyes and sigh deeply, slipping the ring off and back under my nightdress as I stand and wander barefoot though the halls of the house until I find the study, the fireplace roaring and the top of a man's head from the chair. I walk over and sit on the floor beside his legs looking up at his closed eyes as I rest my head on his knee, his eyes snap open and a sweet smile merges on his face, a firm gentle hand rising to land on my curly hair.

"Hello Sunshine how was your evening?" he asks, a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"Alright I suppose, I read a little, played the piano for a while then went to bed, what about you?" I answer with a light shrug, enjoying the warmth from the glowing flames before us.

I see his smile falter at my question and he raises his other hand, holding a glass of whisky and brings it to his lips "not as well as I would have liked I'm afraid."

I watch as he takes a long swig, staring into the fire as his fingers play with my hair "tell me again father… about our human life."

He gives a ghost of a smile when his eyes meet mine "I'm not really up for reliving memory's tonight Sunshine."

I pout with a bow of my head and mutter to myself "at least you have memories to relive!"

"Edolie… I'm sorry, I know it must be hard for you, not remembering and what with me running around all the time and us moving constantly… I'm just tired." he smiles down at me and I just shake my head lightly.

"No, I'm sorry, I know what you're doing is important I just… I miss you, I'd like to help you and sometimes not being able to remember makes me selfish, angry." I confess with down cast eyes.

He strokes my hair with a smile "you're a good girl Edolie, no father could be prouder, but you know my feelings on your involvement in this… no."

I sigh leaning back and looking him in the eye "Father… I want to help, please, they were my family to!"

"I know Sunshine, but… your my weakness, if he were to discover that you survived the attack he'd come after you and he'd never stop! We already lost your mother and brother; I can't lose you as well!" he says having lent forward and cupped my face with one gruff palm.

I nuzzle into his palm and offer him a coy smile "I understand father, I do, I just… I wish I could do more."

He leans in and I stand on my knees as his forehead touches mine "hush now sunshine, you keep me sane, keep me human… now, back to bed, we leave tomorrow."

I nod and stand, walking out with a kiss on his cheek and leave the room, but as I hear whispering I linger out if site of the doorway "she's still having the dreams."

I hear Olivia's voice and then my father's follow "I know, she always has… will it change anything?"

"Of all the witches you've known through the centuries why are you asking me?" she asks blankly and with an underlining tone of frustration, perhaps with a lingering of resentment.

"Because I'll always ask, I need every opinion." he answers as I hear him starting to pace with a rise in his voice.

"Honestly? I don't know she's had these dreams since she was turned and still nothing, however… it could be one thing, just one of the smallest things to trigger something, anything." she answers with a fearful, worried tone.

I then listen to the determined voice of my father "I just need to kill him then everything will be better, and then she'll be free to live her life!"

She huffs and I hear her voice move across to fathers "Mikael… do you really think killing Niklaus will free her?"

"Maybe not, but it will at least give her a chance! Pack your things, we're leaving Chicago" I quickly walk off at hearing his footsteps come closer to me and head straight to my room.

As I lay in bed I stare up at the ceiling, I can't help but wonder about Niklaus, the man who murdered my family! Father has told me many times about the monster, yet I know so little about him, except that he's a monstrous creature who brutally savaged my family, who nearly killed me as well as my father, but… I don't remember it; I've overheard my father many times, talking about saving me from this beast I can't recall. I know I should hate the very should of his name, but for some reason I don't, I feel… recognition.


	2. Living A Life

I grab my bag as I head to the kitchen, farther sipping at a cup of coffee and reading the paper as I pick up my books from the table "Sunshine, you still have a smudge of breakfast…"

I go over to the mirror and see a drop of crimson on my chin and say as I clean it "thank you father, I swear she's so fidgety."

He chuckles lightly and stands, taking the cloth from me and holding my chin in place as he cleans the part I missed with a playful smile "…so will you be alright until I return?"

"I'm nine hundred and fifty-four years old, I think I can take care of myself for a few days" I smile and he nods in a still worried way, he's not used to leaving me on my own, he usually takes me with him everywhere or only leaves me with a trusted witch. The only reason he's leaving me is because he has a lead on Niklaus and I don't really want to move when I just got settled and with my birthday just round the corner.

"I'm your father, it's my duty to worry!" he smiles as a horn from the school bus sounds from outside our well tamed garden.

I lean up and kiss his cheek, leaving a small red lipstick stain as I scarper from the house "goodbye father."

I quickly skip over to the yellow bus, waving back to my father as I climb on and take a seat beside my raven haired friend who smile brightly "hey Betty."

She smiles as I take my seat and we start to gossip idly, I don't notice my father's sad, proud eyes following my window! I can't help but feel comfortable here in Nebraska, the perfectly cut lawns, the letterman's, the petticoats and fantastic hair, I love the fifties!

As Betty and I walk down the hall I see someone at my locker and smile, it's a boy in red and gold letterman, with blond hair and green eyes, a bright smile on his lips "hey Edolie, Betty."

As I open my locker I smile timidly, Betty nudging me in the ribs with her elbow and a rise and fall of her brows "hello Henry."

"Are you going to Jones bash tomorrow?" he asks shyly and Betty takes my arm before I was able to answer.

"We sure are, it should be hep." she smiles, nudging me enough to bruise if could actually bruise.

"Coolsville. So I guess I'll see you dolls there…" with that he backs away eyes not leaving mine until he turns the corner

The moment he's out of sight, Betty grips my arm in a giggling fit "oh gosh Dol's, Henry Sinclair!"

I shake my head lightly, a small smile on my face "come on Betty, he was just being nice."

She goes on about it for the rest of the day, talking about how Henry wants to pin me! But I don't know, he's a nice guy but… I just don't really feel anything, sure I'm attracted to him, but whenever I think about him pinning me I feel a strange sense of guilt."

Later that day I stand outside a sun yellow building and calmly walk inside, I smile at the women in white as I knowingly make my way through the halls. As I reach a room I lean lightly on the frame of the door before walking in and taking a seat by the window next to the silver haired woman, who just stares out at the trees.

"I brought you some cherry pie, your favorite!" I say as I place the box of pie on the dresser and grab her hairbrush.

I go behind her and start brushing at her beautiful silver locks "Betty and I are going to a party tomorrow, she's convinced Henry Sinclair is going to ask if I'll wear his pin. I like Henry; he's sweet, handsome… I don't know why I don't feel excited about it; any other girl would be thrilled."

I go on combing her hair as I rattle on "fathers gone… he found some information about Niklaus and left for New England this morning."

Suddenly her hand gently, feebly clutches mine and pulls me around to stand in front of her, her eyes shifting from the window to my pale freckle specked hand, my chain wrapped around my wrist, still hanging onto the ring on my pointer finger, her eyes glaze over as she caresses the ring, her breath catching in her throat "Olivia?"

"You deserve so much more Edolie; you deserve to be so much happier than you are, like you were before." she says weekly as I kneel curiously before her, making us eye level.

I watch as her solemn eyes never leave the ring on my finger, but before I can ask what she's talking about she carries on, smiling sadly as her eyes water "you have been such a good friend to me, even now when I'm no use to you… I'm so sorry"

"Olivia, what are you talking about?" I ask with concern for my old friend as I brush a stray tear from her cheek with my free hand.

Her drowning eyes look to mine as she sobs "you're a good girl Edolie, please understand… we only did what we thought was best. I never meant to hurt you, never."

I shake my head in utter confusion "Olivia… I don't understand."

"He would never have stopped, never have rested… I thought I was protecting you, but now… never forget the blue eyed dream!" I stare at her in shock, how could she know about blue eyes? But then she's gone, gazing back out the window blankly, the only evidence of her declaration the drying tear stains.

I stand looking at her with confusion and shock, what on earth was she talking about?

When I get home I sit in my room and read, replaying Olivia's words in my head over and over. I throw my 'Withering Heights' hard back down in frustration and decide to have some dinner instead. I make my way down to the cellar, lifting my silk nightdress as I walk in with a smile, looking over to the blonde vampire father found the other day, roaming the streets for her latest 'meal'.

I sigh as I walk over; past the boxes of old goods to stand before the blonde "I'm guessing your day went well."

I take the rag from her mouth as she sobs "please, I'm begging you, we're the same! You can't do this!"

"I'm not like you, you are a monster, who kill's innocent people, murder for the fun and the thrill as well as the feed, where I simply eat!" I snarl and her fangs blare out, eyes redden and veined as she tries to attack me.

I easily grab her neck, forcing her to meet my eyes as I command "you won't scream, you won't even speak unless asked a question, you are dead to the world!"

Her face is blank; empty "I'm dead to the world!" I groan in mild annoyance, pulling her hair back and ripping into her throat as I dine, the way my father taught me.

The next day is a Saturday, so Betty and I made plans to go shopping for the party, but as I look into the mirror I find nothing but the pensive expression looking back, still playing the day before over and over in my head "Dol's, are you even listening?"

I snap out of my thoughts and smile to the raven haired girl "sorry Bet's"

"Thinking about Henry? Can't say I blame you, he is so dreamy!" she gazes and I can't help but giggle as I twirl in my yellow dress, looking to my friend for her opinion.

"Your beautiful Edolie" she moons slightly when I see something in the distance, like shocked eyes from across the street, but when I turn their gone again… strange.

When we show up to the party things are swell, everyone's circling happily and as I speak to Stacey aka the school bike, about the Sadie Harking's dance coming up when suddenly Betty rags my arm and pulls me across the room "gosh darn Bet's what…"

But I'm just as suddenly thrown into a pair of strong arms and my friend scarpers. I look up to find a pair of green eyes and smile to Henry as I right myself "sorry about that."

He just shrugs with a smile and leans in slightly "Edolie… would you like to get some air, with me?"

I just nod timidly and follow him outside into the rose garden, we exchange glances as we walk and he smiles that cute crooked smile "Edolie… I was… well I was thinking… would you like to be my girl?"

I stand kind of shocked, I know everyone was going on about it but I didn't really believe them I suppose "oh, Henry I… I don't know what to say!"

"Well, a yes would be swell." he smiles nervously and I bite my lip in hesitation, I look to the ground in wonder, why am I not answering? Henry is a sweet, amazing guy who actually likes me!

"Has… has another guy pinned you?" he asks unsure of himself and I think to the only two men in my life, my father and blue eyes, only one of which was real.

"No, I'm just slightly shocked… yes, I will be your girl." I smile and he beams, taking off his letterman and draping it over my shoulders as he takes my hand, I feel a twinge of happiness with a pang of guilt, the image of blue eyes that have haunted my dreams for century's washing over my heart as Henry takes my hand and leads me back into the party, but I can't help feeling watched.

I spend the rest of the night with everyone chatting and smiling slightly too bright, Henry never leaves my side and even drives me home, kissing my cheek goodnight. Sunday morning father calls to ask how things are going, I visit Olivia, wanting to know more about what she was talking about, but nothing, I then go home and after a meal Henry calls, asking if he can give me a ride to school in the morning, I agree, I then devote the rest of the evening to Betty on the phone, talking about Henry and how fabulous we are together…we'll she mostly talks.

The next day I dress in a green dress, white sweater and my beau's letterman, pinning my red locks back as I walk out the house, Henry waiting at my door to walk me to his car. On the drive we laugh and talk about the latest music scene, it's easy, light and fun. We get to school and all eyes are on us, my hand in the quarterbacks as we walk to class, Betty managing to link my arm and we start gossiping about Stacey and walk into class.

We take our seats, my boyfriend and best friend either side of me as an older fine-looking man in sharp suit walks in with a smile "good morning class, I'm afraid Mrs. O'Neal has been taken ill, so I'll be taking you until she returns."

We watch as he writes 'English Literature' on the black bored and turns to the class "now I'm not sure what you've been taught but as of right now we forget all that and learn my way, if you don't like it then I'm afraid that's unfortunate because that's how it is."

He turns then to the board when one of my classmates ask "excuse me sir, what do we call you?"

He looks back with those eyes, brown and sand seems to be looking at just myself "you may call me Elijah!"


	3. Who Are You?

**Thanx ssooo much for the reviews truely! They mean ssoo much and keep me writing :)**

**To Vampire Lover Forever123 thanx very much and yep it is slightly complicated, but I promise that everything will be explained! Thanx again **

**JJ x x **

These last few days have been super, Betty and I are fantastic, Henry makes me smile and feel comfortable and I can easily say that Elijah has become my favorite teacher. He speaks to us like people, not at us, even now as I sit in his class…

"But I don't get why he'd kill himself for some dame." Tony asks from a few rows back.

I roll my eyes as Lottie answers "because he loved her, it is a love story! It's so romantic…"

I shake my head, making notes in my book as I hear "Edolie, what's your opinion on the subject?"

I look up and find all eyes on me "well, I feel that both are wrong. Romeo and Juliet we're drawn to each other because of the taboo of it and over time they fell in love, so much so they defied their family, friends, everything they'd ever known just for the knowledge that they belonged to each other, heart, body and soul! They we're so driven to be together that they did everything in their power, but in the end found that life without the other would be cold, empty… the idea of living their lives knowing what they had, what they could have had was too much, so they died for love, rather than live without it."

The class is hushed for a moment when the bell rips through the silence and we all pack away, as I walk out Elijah calls me back, leaning on this desk with a gleeful smirk "well that was a very insightful, I feel that you have quite the talent for looking past the surface… if you would like I'm looking for a student assistant. It looks impressive on your record and gives you an extra ten percent advance on your overall grade."

I beam lightly and can't help but smile as Henry puts his arm over my shoulder, still wearing his jacket, noticing our teachers slight disapproval towards my boyfriend "I would love to!"

He nods with a smile "excellent, why don't you stop by after classes and we'll discuss a time table and your duties?"

I give a sure nod and head out, feeling his eyes on us as we walk out. As we sit in the canteen Betty goes on about throwing me a party for my birthday but for some reason my mind keeps wondering to Elijah, he seems familiar somehow, has since the first day in class and I can't help but wonder about him, Olivia's getting worse every day, Doctors say she doesn't have long and I still can't seem to get any answers from her, just muttered apology's.

"Edolie, are you alright? You seem distracted." Henry asks me, arm over my shoulder

I just smile and nod "I'm fine, sorry my minds just not here right now."

He brushes my cheeks sweetly, green eyes offering me nothing but dutiful affection "well what can I do to help?"

"I…" but as I go to answer I see him, Elijah watching us from outside a sad little smile on his face.

And suddenly I see a flash of fogged images cloud my mind with a dull pain.

"I just need the ladies." I quickly excuse myself and basically run from the room, not caring for the many confused eyes following me.

I stand alone in the bathroom, hands gripping the corners of the sink as I pant heavily in obscured unease, my dark curls having fallen slightly as my blue eyes meet themselves in the mirror, thinking of that sad smile with brown, hazel tinted orbs and again my mind is hit with a pain of blurred visions and I turn, sliding to the floor as I grip my hands into my hair as the film reel clears…

_I'm in a country side like village, I'm in an old worn dress, but I'm very young around ten perhaps, when I see two boys, older than I walking with their backs to me and I run to them with a happy smile that they return it gladly, they then take my hand as we run, them swinging me along the way, they both seems so familiar._

_Then another image, I'm older; fifteen maybe and at a market place, my hair in a tight long braid when a pair of warm rough hands cover my eyes and I turn to find one of the two boys, grown up and extremely memorable orbs smiling down at me as I throw my arms around his neck, giving him a lingering kiss on his soft lips after looking to see if anyone was watching "how precious you two are." _

_We break away and I smile and hug my friend as he approaches us "and where have you been?" _

_I question after pulling away from his embrace, his hand hitting the shoulder of the man I kissed affectionately as he holds up two dead rabbits "just catching super. Are you coming to the feast tonight?"_

_I smile and shake my head as they laugh "you know very well I am." I grow mischievous as I snatch the rabbits' from them "I'll even cook these for it!" I laugh giddily and start to run, the two men chasing after me._

_I suddenly feel a strong arm circle my waist and I scream in a fit of laughter as the other dark haired man snatches the rabbits from me "you shouldn't take from a lady." _

_I smile and cling to the strong arms of the blonde around me as he leans in, breath warm on my ear while he whispers "you've never been a lady, except mine." _

"_Yes, brother, quite true. Your one of us Edolie, always have been, forever will be… come we shall help you carry your goods home." he smiles sweetly, offering to take my basket a still had clutched in one frail hand._

"_Alright, I shall allow you to walk me, if you can catch me!" I say running with a giggle from my lips and a skip in my step._

_The blonde man laughs and waves to his brother "come on, Elijah, she's getting away!" and they both proceed to chase me, despite the disapproving glances of some of the villagers. _

Then realize where I am as the images fade and I stand shakily, slight tears on my cheeks as I look I to the mirror, what on earth was that? I quickly pin my hair back into place, straighten my dress and wash my face, then walk out quietly, my head throbbing with blunt ache, hand on my head.

"Edolie are you alright, you ran off fast?" I hear the voice of my best friend ask as I walk down the hall

When I turn I find her face coated in concern and muster up my best smile "yes Bet's I'm just dandy, except for this doosey of a migraine so I'm heading home."

She nods. Her face filled with concern but before she can say anything, I dart out of campus, just running and unsure of where to go, my teacher's eyes burning a hold into my back as leave.

I find myself outside the old nursing home and walk inside robotically, finding Olivia sitting in her usual seat and I walk over to her, kneeling as I look up into her vague and vacant eyes "Olivia?... I need to ask you some questions."

She makes no movement as I squeeze her hand lightly "I need you to tell me why you keep apologizing, because you see a man has come into my life and I… I think I know him, from before! His names Elijah…"

Her eyes widen slightly at this, her finger twitching unwarranted in my grip "I do don't I? …Olivia, who is he? Please I must know."

She just looks down at me slightly a flood of tears rolling down her cheek at the sight of my wet cheeks "…I… he… oh Edolie. He is a man of his morals and word, but most importantly… he will always be there for you, he will forever fight for you."

"Why?" I ask in confusion and she wipes at my cheek

A small sad little smile on her face "because even now, you're still their Edie!"

My eyes amplify tenfold. The only time I've ever been called that is my the blue eyed man from my dream, the same blue eyed man I kissed in those flashes, but then her eyes glaze over as she once again leaves her mind and I shake her.

"No! Olivia pleases, who is he? Who?!" I beg as my head falls into her lap, weeping heavily "who am I?"

I sit in the basement after unplugging the phone, there's been a few calls, from Betty and Henry, but I don't care for lying to them, not right now, I'm sure father has called as well, but assumed I'm at Betty's instead, I can't speak to him at this moment… I feel so very confused.

"Would you stop looking at me like that please?" I ask my pray, who's pales excessively.

She swallows hard and looks away in fear "I just don't understand, for over nine hundred years I've wondered about my human life, prayed for the return of my memory's and suddenly I have two recollections involving this man, this man I don't know get feel so… connected to, as though I lost my favorite doll, having forgot about it but felt its absence, only to find it again just at the back of the cupboard, waiting for me all this time."

I then realize I started to pace and turn to the blonde "how old are you exactly?"

"Um …42." I look at her and feel a sense of guilt, she couldn't have been more than eighteen when she was turned and she was still so young.

"Do you remember who turned you? Why?" I find myself asking, I don't know why I ask, it's not like I care or anything.

"Yeah… it was a doctor, I was dying." she confesses, board and reminiscent at the same time.

I discover myself feeling for her, and now understood father's rules on speaking to your food! I tear my eyes away from the girl at the sound of my front door closing, my vampire hearing the only reason I heard it and I use my speed to race up to the living room, I find a man with his back to me in a sharp suit, holding a picture in his hand from the Christmas before last of my father and I.

"You look happy here, but… not as happy as I remember." he says casually putting the picture down and turning to me.

"What are you doing in my house?" I ask, crossing my arms with an annoyed, angered tone.

He takes a step forward, his face blank "I wanted to see you, talk to you… I was beyond surprised when I saw you last week in that dress shop; at first I thought you must be a descendant, but I had to be certain so I pushed myself into your life… and then I saw that ring…."

I look from the ring and chain on my finger and back to the man before me, his face stricken with sadness as I remember Olivia's words and my memories "why can't I remember you? I had flashbacks of you and a man; it was so long ago… we were human together, no?"

He takes another step forward a sad smile on his face "I wish I knew, and yes, we were. Before I saw you in that store I had believed you'd died many centuries ago."

I close my eyes as I feel tears cascading down my cheeks for the umpteenth time this very day and I almost flinch as two alien yet well-known hands cup my damp cheeks softly, his forehead touching mine before I break and fly into his tall frame, clinging to his chest tightly as he holds me close, I know I must be messing up his suit with creasers and tears as he kisses the top of my head and stroking my scarlet curls "who am I…who are you?"

He tightens his hold slightly and kisses the top of my curly tattered locks "You're our sweet little Edie and I am Elijah… your best and oldest friend… and your big brother, your half-brother!"


	4. A Daughters Loss

I walk through the halls of school in a daze, since my encounter with Elijah my mind has been spinning with a muddle of questions, why has father never told me of him, why has he been hidden from my life for so long, I can recall the first time my father told me about my human life…

_It had been almost a year since the day I awoke in the woods in my father's arms, he'd taken me to the house I once called my own in the dead of night and the graves of my mother and brother, I had laid bluebells for them, father having summoned us to leave as soon as possible to begin a new life, however he turned into a hunter for our families killer instead!_

_I had begged him from the moment I woke to tell me of them, it wasn't until one night after drinking heavily he smiled to me from across the small room we shared "you hold such resemblance to your mother, your beautiful hair, so unique and enchanting to that sweet smile, spectacularly virtuous… however you do seem to have my eyes, Cecily had spring green eyes, Gawain also…"_

_I smile as I sit ad look to him "tell me more father, about our lives before to beast came."_

"_Your brother was just a boy… he was so small, yet had the strength of ten men in his voice. He had only seen seven springs before . . . oh Edolie, I cared for your mother greatly… she blessed me with you." he slurs before passing out on his chair. _

Over the years that is all I've ever gotten, small descriptions and snippets but that's all and now I have a brother I never knew existed but felt connected to him instantly, my brother, It's still so strange to me "Edolie!"

I turn and smile at seeing my boyfriend running towards me "I missed you yesterday, Betty said you scampered home with a headache, you alright?"

"I'm sorry Henry, I'm just not feeling myself lately, but I'm fine now… I promise." I say leaning up to kiss his cheek and he blushes, taking my hand as we walk to math, my eyes locking with Elijah's as we pass his class.

I giggle and smile my way through the day, trying to keep things as normal as possible, but I can't stop my chain of thought, I keep thinking back to father, I spoke to him this morning, looking to Elijah as I answered, our gaze never breaking, I didn't tell him about my discovery… I don't know why but I just felt like it was better to keep this to myself for now until I unmask the whole truth.

"Dol's what color scheme do you think for the party, it is tomorrow and you've yet to decide?" I smile as I look to Betty, only having half listened to the conversation.

"Well…um… I was thinking you could organize it, surprise me! After all you know how terrible I am with things like that." I offer half-heartedly but also honestly, parties and organizing has never really been my thing.

She shines brightly with her caramel tinted swirls and laughs "you do have a point; I remember when you wore that gold and yellow dress on the first day we met. Now that was just foul."

I can't help but chuckle lightly, that was a dress I'd had from the late thirties but didn't have the heart to throw out… until I met Betty and she walked straight up to me and said "hello, I'm Betty O'Conner and after school you and I are going shopping, because you are far to pretty for that dress!"

Easy to say I liked her immediately, honest, direct and sweet, plus she called me pretty! I then decide to zone out of the conversation as Henry grabbed my hand under the table with a slight squeeze and I can't help but smile at his doting face, squeezing back.

After school I stand at Elijah's door, leaning against it as he marks papers and say, not even looking up at me "I've been expecting you… I'm sure you have many questions."

I walk in and close the door, resting against one of the desks as I look to the older man "Elijah I have been wondering about my human life for a long time, but never had any real answers, father tells me how he, my brother Gawain and my mother Cecily were happy and together until one day a monster named Niklaus attacked us, but… that's never felt right. This man he's hunted for so long I should despise but I don't, I'm not sure what I feel… So tell me, please… tell me the truth."

He nods at my pleas with a sympathetic eye and walks round to the front of his desk "Mikael is my father, my mother bore seven children to him, I'm the eldest… we had no idea of his affair, not one… not until I saw you again. However my mother wasn't completely innocent, my brother was not Mikael's, but we didn't know this until we were turned, I suppose that is why he was so against the pair of you."

My eyes widen as I think allowed "the blue eyed man, I saw him in the flashes. I've been seeing those eyes every night since I can remember."

He smiles coyly and pushes off the desk "Mikael has been lying to you for an extremely long time, I don't know what happened the night your mother and brother died, but I do know that Niklaus had no part in it."

I look to him confused but he carries on "...We grew up together and the man you saw… the blue eyed one, is Niklaus, my brother from my mother's indiscretion! And I know that he would have never harmed you! We knew you and your family had perished the night of our turning but Niklaus refused to speak of it, he, as we all did, believed you to be dead… after that he became reckless, paranoid, cold. I believe that in losing you he lost a piece of his mind as well as the majority of his heart."

I can't help but feel tightness in my heart, this man I'd subconsciously longed for was the same man I'd been led to believe killed my family and I stood by as my father hunted him like an animal, this man who I'm being told loved me dearly, even in death.

I don't notice the tear running down my cheek as I question "how do you know I'm your sister, it could have been that Mikael just turned me."

"That was my first suspicion, but no, you see only us, as the first of our kind can compel vampires. I started watching you and saw you compel that feedling … That was how I knew, your blood was mine." he says while cupping my cheek and wiping at the tear with his thumb.

I push into his palm as I bite back a sob "my whole life I've never felt right… as though a part of me were missing, more so than my memories, and now… now I find everything I've ever known to be a lie, my father a traitor and my enemy to be my beloved!"

I find myself in his arms again, a comforting and familiar embrace as I sob for the deception I've breathed for so long "hush now, I'm here Edie, Elijah is here."

I cling to him as he kisses my head, both of us blind to the audience watching us.

I lean back against the car as I look to my home, the one of many I'd had over the years, all shared with my father and our most trusted witch of the time, each a lie.

"Edolie… are you alright?" I then turn to my boyfriend and nod weakly

"I'm sorry Henry, I just… I found something out recently, about my family and I… I'm not sure what to do!" I answer honestly in a melancholy tone, biting back tears.

His brow frowns and he asks "oh… is that why you were crying?"

My eyes widen "when did you see me crying?"

"Well I… I was looking for you after classes and… I saw you… with Elijah." his tone is filled with guilt and a hint of suspicion.

"You've been spying on me? What do you think me some harlot who would seduce her teacher!" I scream as I slam my way out of the car.

He quickly gets out and follows me "no, wait please… I'm sorry Edolie… Edie…"

I turn and scream at him "don't call me that, you have no right to call me that not ever! Do you understand? ...you have no idea; you're just a boy, just a child who has no idea of the world or me!"

With that I quickly run inside and slam the door, making the wall all but shudder, falling to the ground in a heap of tears, as Henry calls after me through the door, but I can't move, crippled by my pain and loss, my whole life has been a lie, everything I loved and believed in, gone… I lay in bed after finally weeping myself into slumber.

_I'm in the woods, the same as always but this time as I find the ring and hear the call of my name I look up across the lake only to find it empty, I stand and feel a twinge of mournfulness at the unfilled opening, but then I feel hands cover my eyes and I smile at the scent of sugar, smoke and something else… a unique aroma to the gruff hands against my soft skin, hot breath brushing my ear "Have you missed me my love?"_

_I turn slowly to see the blue eyed man, but now I see his tattered blonde hair, sun kissed complexion and bright smile, sending butterflies through me and plaguing me with the same smile "Niklaus!"_

_We share a moment as his eyes gazing into mine as we hear from behind him "Edie, Niklaus… are you coming?"_

_We look to see Elijah, his hair long and his smile bright as he waves for us, Niklaus taking my hand as we laugh and follow our brother, but as we run I lose his hand and find myself lost among the suddenly dark tree's "Niklaus… Elijah, wait!"_

_I push at the branches and leaves before me but stop dead at the sight of my father, his hair long and eyes glazed with sorrow as he holds his hand out to me "Sunshine…"_

"_Edie" I then turn to find Niklaus, his eyes tearful as he takes a step closer to me, arms open, Elijah at his side, his hand also out to me "come Edie…"_

_I look between them both as I feel a conflict bubbling inside me "please Sunshine… let me protect you."_

_I look to him as my brother begs "Edolie no… your one of us, always and forever."_

"_Edie, come back to me love, come home…" Niklaus begs and then I hear their sharp gasps, all eyes sobbing as I look down, there lies a hole in my chest, blood oozing from it as the coppery tang seeps from my mouth and I fall to my knees, I feel a pair of strong arms hold me, cries of anguish as everything fades into blackness._

I shoot up awake, hand on my chest in panic finding it unblemished and tears on my cheeks, I then run down stairs and look to the half dead creature… no woman, in my basement and ask "do you have anyone, other vampires maybe looking for you?"

She just nods sadly "my niece Lucy, she had sickness of the lungs when she was fifteen… I had to! She must be so scared."

I quickly run up to her and grab her face, her eyes meeting mine "you will forget my face and my fathers; you will leave this place with your Lucy and never return…I'm sorry."

I quickly unchain her and show her out the house, she runs out and I shut the door, running to the phone and wait for it to be answered as I sob "my whole life I've been lied to and told I and my kind are nothing but monsters! I want to be happy, not this shell of a girl, I want my life back… help me, please, help me."

I hear him exhale on the other end "we'll leave after your party, don't worry… I'll do everything I can to make you happy once more. Now get some rest and…Happy birthday, little sister."

I smile as I hang up and head up to pack; this is it… for the first time in near a thousand years I'm abandoning my father, but more so than that is his lies, his tales of a loving family and happiness… but now I know the truth, I have a family, I have a brother, but I no longer have a father in my eyes… and it's broken my heart!


	5. happy birthday

I groan as I stand before my mirror, my hairs a mess, my face clear of makeup and my nightgown creased. Today is my birthday and I can't say I'm overly happy; I've lived here for three years thanks to my baby face and fathers absence, I'll be sad to leave but I know I must. I'm also excited, because this is the start of my new life with my brother.

As I finish adding my makeup there is a knock on the door, I walk over, my pony bouncing behind me and I gasp as I open it to a large bouquet of bluebells and sunflowers, as their lowered I see the sheepish smile of my boyfriend "Happy Birthday."

"Henry what…" but before I can finish he holds up his hand.

"Edolie last night I was such a douche, I never should have suspected you ever do such a thing and I know it must be hard, with your dad gone all the time and you just needed a father figure to confide in, I understand and I can only hope you forgive me and that you're still my girl?" he smiles, gently pushing the flowers to me and I take them with a smile, I don't want us to part on bad terms.

As I go to put them in a water vase he stands at the door and I sigh "he's my brother! ...Elijah, he's my brother."

He looks at me for a moment as I continue "I was never told about him, I just…"

I cover my mouth to try and muffle my sob as I feel him pull me into his arms "hey… it's ok, oh Edolie, I'm so sorry, but it's alright, everything's going to be alright."

And for a moment I cling to him, this boy who is no more than that, a boy! But I lose myself in his arms anyway as my eyes dry and blue eyes cloud my mind, Niklaus… how I wish to remember you.

We walk hand in hand into the school halls, after fixing my makeup and driving out; I smile when I see my best friend run over to me "there's the birthday girl."

We hug and I smile as she links my arm "everything's ready for tonight, I even got you an outfit, it will be amazing."

"Thank you Bet's, you're the greatest best friend a girl could hope for." she just smiles and rolls her eyes playfully.

The day passes slowly, far too slowly for my liking… and now I stand in the quad with Betty for break, waiting for Henry and our friends, my eyes cemented to the floor "Dol's, Edolie!... what's the matter?"

I snap out of my daze and smile to my friend "Betty I… I'm sorry I just… I made a discovery."

"Oh what type of discovery?" she says teasingly

"I have a brother, Elijah! Father has lied to me for so long, I never even suspected." I confess with a quiver of my lower lip and she takes my hands in hers.

"Oh Dol's, I'm not sure what to say! But I'm here for you!" she says and I feel compelled to tell her, I can't just leave Betty…

I grip her hands as I share with her "we're leaving Betty! Elijah and I, tonight! He is not all father has lied to me about; I have more siblings out there… a whole life I never even knew about… I've started to remember."

Her eyes go wide; I told her I had been in an accident as a child and forgotten most of my memories. I see her eyes mirror my watered gaze as she swallow's her sob and paints on a smile "well then… let's not waist a moment, let's make this the best birthday ever."

I beam a smile as we cuddle the other securely "you're the greatest best friend a girl could have, I love you Bet's."

"I love you to Dol's" she whimpers as we just hold each other for a long moment, I will miss Betty so much, my best friend.

As the day draws to a close I walk into my room with a smile, Betty sitting on my bed in a red and black poke-a-dot dress and shoes, her hair up and perfect, she gasps when she sees me and stands, the dress she got me is angel white, petticoat with a sweetheart neckline and neck strap, with open toe matching heals, my ruby curls falling beautifully down my back, a piece tied back with a white ribbon, my make-up light and easy, my ring and chain perfectly on my hand as always "wow, you look extraordinary beautiful Dol's."

"Thanks to you, you look amazing as well… I don't know what I'll do without you, who'll tell me when I'm wearing something disastrous." I smile and she cups my cheek

"Don't cry you'll ruin your makeup. Besides you'll never be without me, like I said, I'll always be here…" she smiles, forehead touching mine as there's a knock on the door and Henry enters in a sharp dark red suit and a bright smile.

"… You look… wow… both of you." we smile as I take his arm as he leads me out to the car, looking back to my best friend as I go, Tony, her date having come to take her to the party, a sad smile on both our faces.

As I stand outside 'The Spot', the local dinner and hangout here in town Henry stops us and gives me a carefully rapped present "I wanted mine to be the first you opened."

I smile brightly to him as I rip open the packaging to find a book, Fairy Tales: Original and Rewritten "Henry…"

His smile beams as he says "I saw it and thought of you! I know how you dig stuff like that so…"

"Oh I love it, thank you." I say leaning up to kiss him, firm and sweetly on the lips and after we share a blush head inside.

I gasp at the sight of the red and white decorations; everyone dressed in red, there's no way this is the dinner! I smile as different people come over to me, handing me presents and wishing me happy birthday, when a slow song comes on Henry comes to save me from the herd "may I have this dance?"

I take his hand and we dance slowly on the floor, smiling and laughing as Sabrina gets yelled at by Betty for wearing an orange belt "you seem happy."

I smile up to him and nod "I am, this has been the best birthday, I'm glad I got to share it with you."

He smiles down to me and then over my shoulder and I turn to see my brother "may I cut in?"

Henry moves with a nod, kissing me on the cheek as he leaves, Elijah takes his place and we dance for a few silent comfortable moments "your friends adore you. It seems some things never change."

"Tell me Elijah, about our human life." I ask pleadingly, longing for some speckles of truth.

He smiles as we rock lightly "your younger brother Gawain and our brother Henrick were the same age, best friends. They were menaces to the elders with his pranks and strong minds, your mother welcomed any who needed help, even before they realized they needed it. Your father, the one that raised you, held you onto a pedestal, he always called you his little angel and the fever took him when you were fifteen. You and our sister Rebekah were always squabbling, calling each other names but would be laughing together by days end. Kol adored you, you showed him the love our mother lacked, whereas you enjoyed tormenting Finn, you always said he was too prissy for his own good. Then of course there's Niklaus, the pair of you were inseparable and as for you and I, you were my greatest friend."

I smile and lean into him, earning a few questioning glances "it sounds beautiful."

"It was… for a time. Here I have a gift for you." he says and pulls out a small velvet box.

I look to him as I open it to find a silver heart link bracelet "do you like it?"

"So very much, thank you." I say as he places it on my bare wrist

"Happy Birthday little sister," he smiles as we continue to dance

Suddenly there is a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see Henry smiling at me as he says "hey Dol's there's a guess outside that wants to talk to you."

I just nod and look to my brother, leaning up to kiss his cheek "I'll be right back."

As Henry walks me out I look around the car park, finding no one "Henry where…"

But suddenly I fall to the floor in pain, my vision glazed as I see a two figures standing over me, neither are Henry "now what?" asks the dark skinned man.

"Bury it. I don't want her to know a dammed thing about anything!" says a voice I recognize as the witch leans over me.

"Forgive me Sunshine." my father begs as he robs me of my precious memories!


	6. The Day The Song Died

**Hey all, sorry I took so long on this update but I couldn't decide on where to go with it! anyway its here now so enjoy and please keep reviewing for more thanx X3 JJ x x**

Edolie looks up with hazy eyes as the unknown man descends upon her, chanting magical words as she tries to sit up, suddenly the man falls to the ground bleeding from a large gash as something connects with his head, a bloodied large rock raised in the air as the holder screams "don't you touch her!"

Edolie looks up as a blur pins the attacker to the wall, dangling them by their neck, screaming "You inoculant, stupid child!" as the scent of the witches blood tingles her fangs and the hunger over takes as she quickly pulls his dying body to her and feasts upon him. As the blood clears her mind of the fogged haze she looks to find her father about to snuff the life from her savior, his fangs sunk in and she quickly rushes over, pushing him across the car park with a growl as her blood smeared lips shout "don't you dare you swine!"

She goes to attack him until the frail creature, that's now grasping their neck and couching crimson, pulls lightly on her dress. She instantly kneels and pushes hair out of her friends face, ripping into her own wrist and forcing it down her bleeding companion's throat "Betty, are you ok? It's alright I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

The raven haired girl looks to her friend with wide eyes as her wounds heal "Edolie… your face?"

Its then that the girl realizes that her vampire face is out for the world to see "Betty I…"

"Edolie!" she turns to see her father call to her, his face mournful and longing

She stands slowly and scowls angrily with moist eyes "it was you… all this time, you son of a bitch!"

She screams as she runs towards him at full speed, tackling him to the ground as she starts to beat him harshly, in a very girly way! When suddenly she's pulled off but keeps hitting, going after the person holding her "Edie stop, it's me, it's me, little sister."

She looks to Elijah and cry's "he took my memories, my life, everything away from me for all these years."

"I did it for your own good, sunshine." their father reasons.

The redhead turns in her brothers arms and screams "my own good? You made me forget my entire human life! Have fed me lies and manipulated me for nine hundred and fifty-four years, not to mention hunted the man I love… oh yes, I've started to remember. We were in love, happy… why? I want to know why…"

His eyes widen at this and he takes a step forward, Edolie backing into her brother "he's not the man you think. He's a monster, a murder. Olivia had no right and she had paid for her treachery."

"And what are we, father? You did this, you turned us into vampires and you are the one responsible for what Niklaus has become." Elijah states calmly, with a sneer of disgust.

Suddenly a flash comes across Edolie's eyes, a candle lit room, blood and empty, lifeless eyes looking at her, but then another pair of scared panicked beautiful blue, followed by pain, the same pain from her most resent dream… her heart ripped out. She shakes it off and says "You had no right, I trusted you! Oh god… Olivia …no!"

He shakes his head and attempts again "Edolie please… I was only trying…"

"She doesn't care!" Betty now stands merely a foot from her best friend

"I'll admit I'm totally freaked, but I think I got the gist of it and your so in the wrong." she says hand on hip to the ancient vampire.

Edolie looks to her best friend with wide eyes, why isn't she running, screaming? "Betty… I…"

But the raven haired girl shakes her head "it's cool Dol's… so, you're a vampire! Kind of crazy, but hey, you're still you, Dol's."

"Oh Bet's." the cerise haired vampire holds her hand out to her friend, fresh tears in her eyes as she takes it comfortingly.

Anger flashes in Mikael's eyes at the scene of his daughter in the arms of her brother and reaching for a human, hating him! She would leave and find the monster he once called son. No, not his little girl! In a flash he is clinging to the uncurious body of the boyfriend that had been left to the side, compelled into forgetting and sleeping it off "come here, or I'll kill the boy."

All eyes are on him and his favorite child takes a step closer "leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this."

"I will, when you come back to me, where you belong. Come on now sunshine… I can make all this heartache go-away." he looks to her stern and cold.

She's never seen this side of him before; he's always been the tender loving father, never the monster under her bed "you won't hurt him, if you hurt him… you'll hurt me and I know you would never do that."

He shakes his head sorrowfully "you're my daughter, my little girl… my sunshine! And I love you, but don't underestimate your old man."

Elijah's hand is on her shoulder, his eyes never leaving their fathers "don't Edie… don't!"

She's not sure what he means for a moment, but then she knows, the fear in his eyes prominent, don't go and don't underestimate Mikael, she looks to all the faces around her, her brothers and best friends eyes both filled with worry and fear, her father's callous and Henrys… well their closed, but somehow this seems so familiar to her, but also like she's playing the wrong part "Come on now sunshine… time to go!"

She thinks for a moment and backs away, clinging to her brothers arm "Never!"

His eyes blacken and Henrys emerald orbs snap open in a scream as Mikael's hand holds his heart out through the boy's chest. They all gasp in shock as that numb pain enters Edolie's mind once more, images dancing over her vision.

_She's sitting down to supper with a woman that look's strikingly like her and a small brown haired boy, they laugh happily as the loud knock of the door disturbs them, the older woman gives a smile as she wipes her napkin over her mouth "excuse me children, I'll be but a moment!" _

_As she leaves the room the boy looks up to his sister "Edolie… are you to marry Niklaus?"_

_They smile to each other, the girl leans back to check her mother is busy and as the whispers from the other room she pulls a chain from beneath her gown to show her brother the glittering blue pearl "yes little brother… but you must not tell mama, her dislike for the idea is well known as well as Mikael's so we must do so in secret."_

_The boy nods and raises a finger to his lips with a coy smile and they laugh together, but then the whispers from the other room turn to shouts "stop, I wish for you to leave!"_

"_She is mine and you will not keep her from me!" screeches the harsh voice of a man, who walks in holding a goblet, a blade in his belt and rushes over to the younger redhead, swiftly tilting back her head and forcing the tainted wine down her throat _

_Just as suddenly he is bushed to the ground by Cecily as she hurriedly pulls her children away and behind her "you stay away from my children!"_

_He stands with a growl as a force screams, shuttering the house and as the loving mother falls to the ground, her eyes open and glazed with emptiness, the scream was the two children, for the loss of their mother! Gawain rushes past his sister and tries to avenge her death but his neck is snapped, his young life lost in Mikael's rage "NO!"_

_Edolie fall's to her knees in anguish, tears spilling down her back and she looks to the bodies of her family… gone! She's frozen in shock "mama… Gawain…" she looks up at the man who had always been a friend to this family and can't find it in her to move_

"_Edolie?! Edie?!" However as a voice shouts from the threshold she darts into action, making a beeline for the door_

_Her eyes meet that of a panicked blue, as she is held still, blade on her throat and a hand gripping her arm "Father no! She is innocent!"_

_The grip tightens on her as his enraged voice speaks "you can't save her Niklaus, you can't have her!" _

_Tears fall from both lovers eyes as the girl gasps in shocking pain "EDOLIE!" screams the boy, her eyes fall downward, finding Mikael's dagger plunging into her tender heart_

"_Forgive me Sunshine!" the cold voice, whispers lovingly in her ear as he rips the dagger from her chest and lays her on the ground carefully _

_She gasps for air as her dying body reaches for the man she loves weakly, who has fallen to the floor, to his knees, tears swimming down his cheeks as his hand rests against an invisible barrier "Edie please… no!"_

_Her weak hand lifts to him as darkness takes her and she whispers her last breath "Klaus…"_

Her eyes widen in horror to her father "you… you killed them… my family, it was you!"

His eyes widen as Elijah hold her back "please Edie… it's not the time."

"How could you? How could you murder them… murder me! How could you do that to me?!" she screams as tears flow freely

He looks down in shame, dropping the body "it was a moment of madness that I have forever lamented… please Sunshine…"

"Don't call me that you evil bastard! You tuck everything I ever loved… you destroyed my life, I wish you were dead!" she screams viciously to her father

His eyes fall somberly, his lip quivering lightly as Betty sobs "Get away, you murderous shit."

His eyes snap up as the dark haired girl orders him "I think you should learn your place child!"

"Go father, before I assist in your death… being my father is all that is stopping me at this point." Elijah informs in his usual calm manor, still holding his weeping sister to him.

And in a moment he looks to the body on the ground and then to his children as he mutters "I only did what was best… I swear." and then he's gone.

Elijah goes to take care of the bodies as Betty sits with her friend, both silent, unsure of what to say as tears trickles effortlessly down their cheeks. The raven haired girl looks to Edolie for a moment as she stares intensely at a random spot on the floor and lovingly entwines her tan digits with her pale slender fingers, the vampire looks up to her best friend who offers her a weak smile and returns it contently.

"Edolie, its time" Elijah says from behind her and she stands, Betty following as her hand still clings to the other girls.

"Well… I suppose…" Edolie starts to say goodbye

However the brown eyed girl scoffs "oh come here you daft cow!" and pulls her into a tight hug.

They hold onto each other for a long moment "oh god I'll miss you Dol's."

"And I you Bet's…so very, very much. I'm sorry about Henry, he was a good man." she sobs as the embrace is broken.

"He was… now you make sure to stay in touch or I'll come after you." she threatens sweetly.

The two girls giggle lightly and after another cuddle she backs away, hand in her brothers, eyes on her friend as Betty says to the older man "you take care of her."

He smiles and nods "you have my word," and with that they walk off into the night.

As they walk, Edolie linking her brothers arm he asks "so tell me sister, what do you wish to do now?"

"I want to go and live my own life, free of these lie's…but first… I have one thing to do." she says, stopping in her tracks her eyes meeting her bothers, then turning to the yellow building beside them.

Elijah waits in reception as Edolie walks into the familiar room, only to see a nurse who gives her a sympathetic glance "I'm sorry for your loss!"

The nurse leaves and the girl walks to the sheet covered body, moving it from her face down to her neck "hello old friend…"

She bite back a sob as she takes a seat on the bed, brushing the silvery hair back with her fingers "I'm sorry Olivia, I wish… we had good times you and I. You will always be my friend…"

She leans down and kisses the forehead of the witch, then leaning hers against it as a tear drips from her face to the dead woman's and she whispers "I forgive you."

She covers her face once more and then goes into the reception, Elijah standing at her presence and she sobs and he sighs sadly "oh, Edie…"

She runs to his open arms and weeps for the loss of her friends, her family and her ignorance and swears in that moment Mikael will pay, her father will die!


	7. Time Jump!

**Hey guys! Ok so I've been basically snowed in and stuck in my house with my mum, who is kinda cool so am ok with that, and my stepdad, who I love to bits but I want to beat the crap out of him because he drives me crazy! Anyway… yeah I am writing like six story chapters at a time! **

**Rant over! Sorry bout that, ok so I basically decided to jump to where we meet Elijah in the show, 'Rose', and I really hope you like it and thank you so much for the amazing reviews!**

**My favorite was from – Sam0728 – it just made me smile and had bundles of character! So thanks a bunch X3**

**JJ x x **

As they drive down the country lane Edolie looks out the window, listening to the radio and bored, her eyes closed as her brother cast a glance her way, it's been a long time since they left Nebraska, since she gave up on her old life and her traitorous father! She never quite got over it, the things he'd done to her, she's never forgiven him and Elijah is pretty sure she never will!

They've been searching for Klaus ever since they found each other again, she's aware that her brother holds a firm grudge against the man she loves, he took their family… but Edie convinced him long ago that she could restore them, as well as Klaus's humanity… after all losing her broke him, maybe finding her would fix him! He had to hope… for his sister!

They arrive outside the large broken house, which was once no doubt beautiful. Elijah straitens his suit as Edolie climes out of the car in her knee high black leather boots, a pleated red and black mini skirt, a white rolling stones t-shirt a red leather jacket and perfectly French manicured nails, her lips a luscious red and hair curled to perfection "why are we here?"

"These people have been running from Klaus and I for five hundred years, they seem to think they have something to bargain their freedom" the calm man answers as they reach the door and he knocks loudly.

She looks to him with her blue pearls and asks curiously "but what was their crime?"

"They saved the doppelganger Katarina from her fate… treachery Edie, this is their crime." he smiles down to her, moving a piece of hair from her face to secure behind her ear.

As the door opens they see a woman who smiles nervously, fear obvious in her eyes, and walk in casually, the woman apologizing for the state of the house as he takes a seat in the cleanest available chair. Rose looks from Elijah to the girl with a silent inquisitiveness as she explains that Katarina, or Katherine, lives! The original doesn't seem too shocked, but slightly interested at this as Edolie just looks around the room, broadly and asks "well tell us were the girl is then."

"Edolie, patients my dear" he says, reaching out to take her hand over his shoulder and kiss her palm as the she rolls her eyes slightly, she's hungry and tired, so yes she's feeling a bit bratty.

"I have the doppelganger." the youngest vampire claims and both siblings look to her in shock.

Elijah laughs with a shake of his head, saying it simply isn't possible. They quickly strike up a deal that if she can give them the doppelganger she'll have her freedom. She gives a sigh of relief and stands with a shaky smile leading them through the house "Eli… do you think it could really be her second doppelganger?"

He gives her a look with a slight shrug as they walk hand in hand through the rickety halls. When they enter the large empty room, finding a creepily familiar face staring back at them in fear, the younger of the two coming to a halt, her eyes locked wide on Elena's face "good lord."

Elijah quickly runs over to her and makes a careful inspection of her before sighing "Human…"

As he inspected, the redhead slowly makes her way down the steps and to the girl, never taking her eyes from her, stuck in a state of awe! When Elijah turns to Trevor, Elena looks to the wide eyed girl with eyes that could rival Damon's, a small simple and pretty five point star tattooed on her neck, just below the left ear, she looks at her and finds another tattoo on the little finger side of her left hand, that reads in elegant script 'Never Forget' with a beautiful blue pearl ring on her pointer finger. The brunette gasps in shock as suddenly the newcomer beheads Trevor, Rose weeping mournfully on the stairs.

Elena backs away slightly as the vampire girl just keeps looking at her, until the well-dressed one takes her arm, cupping the back of her head as he examines his sisters face sadly "Edolie… Edie…"

She seems to break from her trance and looks to the brown eyed man with a snap of her head and moist eyes "Eli… I can't… I just…"

He nods blankly as the blue eyed vampires misty gaze sifts from him to the doppelganger, who is more than confused! She can't help but raise her un-inked hand to the girl, almost reaching out to touch her face, but pulling back at the last minute, but Elena had seen the silver heart bracelet and the red lipstick kiss underneath, with some sort of Viking text across it "Look at her Elijah… it's like she's really…"

"Edie, its ok, I understand! … Go." he says sweetly to her and she nods as a stray tear falls from her eye, running her mascara.

She looks to him as he kisses her head sweetly "Go…" and she gives a weak smile and backs out of the room, casually stepping over Trevor's body as she walks out.

She practically runs up the stairs but stops to see the face of her dead friend once more "I'm sorry." she whispers to the human and runs as fast as her feet will take her, unaware of the fight her brother is about to undergo against the Salvatore's and losing the doppelganger .

When she arrives at the hotel her brother and her are staying at only forty miles away from the house she slumps into a chair, head in her hands as she sobs and then quickly stand, walking over to the sink as she wipes away her makeup "Edie? Your back early… where's Elijah?"

She tries to hide her puffy face from the witch and answers "I grew bored… he's just finishing up, he should be home soon."

"Edolie, are you ok?" she doesn't look at him as she nods her head.

"I'm fine Luka, thank you for your concern, would you be so kind as to get me a blood bag, I'm rather famished." she says calmly, collecting her breaths as the boy leaves the room.

She looks to her pink puffy cheeks and breaths a deep breath as a memory plays over her eyes of her and a young girl with brown eyes playing hide and seek with the rest of the village children, both hiding in the same place under the weapons table in the barn, giggling happily, so naive… so innocent.

After munching on a blood bag she changes into her sweats and hoodie… throwing herself into bed from emotional exhaustion, but as she fades into sleep her fingers flutter over the Viking word on her ink kissed wrist and whispers as exhaustion pulls her into sleep "Niklaus…"

She wakes up hours later to find her brother sitting on the couch chair, she smiles and sits up sluggishly, but at his blank expression she asks "Eli… What's wrong?"

"She had assistance from the Salvatore's… they were lovers of Katarina in their human days, seems they are still fighting over the same face, just a different girl. But no matter, I know where the girl lives and that she is protected, that will do for now… what about you sister, how are you? " he says as he makes his way over to her, sitting on the bed.

She leans into him as he holds her close "alright I suppose, I just found it unsettling, it's like she was standing right in front of me! …Do you think… well do you believe that now a doppelganger has surfaced he will come out of hiding?"

As they cuddle, he nods against her head on his chest, her auburn tresses tickling his chin "I do Edie, we're so very close now. Soon we shall be a family once more… sleep now, big day tomorrow."

She smiles and nuzzles into the comfort of her brothers chest "yes Eli, big day… I can't wait to see him, my darling Klaus."

As she once again falls into slumber Elijah kisses the top of her head with a torn expression because the fact is he can't help but wonder how Niklaus even react to seeing her after so many century's, would he rejoice in the love he thought he'd lost forever, once again in his arms or reject her like the heartless monster he claims the title of so proudly, breaking her already fractured heart? But the real wonderment is this… he wants to punish his brother for his crimes, for taking away his family, but is he really willing to risk the trust and love of his sister for revenge? Well… I suppose you're going to have to wait and see!


	8. Moving

The brother and sister walk into their new apartment, Edolie smiles as Luka takes the bag from her shoulder, Elijah stepping in behind her "well… this is… small."

She glares back at him playfully "it's homely, don't mistake me I love the penthouses but a girl does miss that comfortable sense."

With that she skips off to find her room, Elijah shaking his head with a smile as Jonas asks "why does she do that every time we move?"

"The simple things in life make her happy, you can't fault her for it!" her brother defends.

The redhead shouts from another room "I found my room, don't touch it."

"Elijah, what do you want me to do about the Salvatore's, from records I've found they could be… trouble?" Jonas asks in hushed tones to the original.

The vampire smiles and places a hand on his friends shoulder "I will deal with them, besides right now their useful, until they're not."

Meanwhile Luka stands at Edolie's door and knocks lightly; she turns with a smile as he holds up her bag "thought you might need this."

As he places it on the large bed as she strides over "thank you Luka" unzipping it and taking out an old yellow wire frame, holding a black and white photograph inside and she smiles.

"You look good in a full skirt" the young witch says playfully.

She glares at him lightly with a smile "it was the fifties, besides… it's quite true."

He laughs, leaving the room as the redhead places the picture of her and Betty at homecoming a lifetime ago on her bedside table with a smile "what on your mind Edie?"

She looks to her brother standing in the doorway and wipes away a stray tear she had let fall "Nothing Eli, I just… I miss her, I miss my friend."

He comes over and takes a seat beside her, rapping an arm around her shoulders "I know little sister, I know." he smiles as his sister hugs him tightly

The next day Luka smiles to her over the breakfast table "so where's Elijah, not like him to miss breakfast?"

Jonas shrugs as he swallows his oatmeal "he said something about important business he needed to take care of."

"He never mentioned anything to me." the vampire says in a surprised and hurt tone.

The witches shrug as the door opens Elijah walks in followed by a black and gray haired woman, Edolie's eyes widen as she jumps up "Bet's!"

"Dol's!" she says happily as the two hold each other in a devoted embrace.

Elijah watches the pair happily "I thought you could do with some company while Luka attends school, Jonas work and I take care of some business… are you happy sister?"

She smiles up at her brother, the quickly throw her arms around his neck "oh yes, so very happy, thank you Eli."

He kisses to top of her head as Luka throws his bag over his shoulder "well I'm off to school, first day and all! Nice to see you again Betty, later guys."

He leaves and Edolie spins to her friend with a bright smile "oh, Bet's, give me a moment and we'll explore the town, have a spot of lunch, maybe see a film."

She runs past, planting a kiss on her brother's cheek and then racing to her room to change from her plaid pajamas. Jonas sits shaking his head lightly with a coy smile, Elijah looking to the old woman as she smiles to him with a knowing nod as the auburn haired girl comes out zipping up her boot over her jeans, her black spaghetti strap-top and her red leather jacket "off we go then. We'll see you later."

She smiles as her and her old friend walk with linked arms through the town square "so tell me Bet's how is little Daisy? She was so ill last I saw you."

"Better now, much better, she's started eating proper meals again, not full portions but still…" she smiles to the vampire as they take a seat on a bench.

"Good, I'm glad… I'm sorry it's been so long. I haven't seen you since just after the funeral I know. How have you been?" the redhead asks taking her friends hand with tender love.

The ebony haired girl smiles with a teenage gaze, an old woman's smile "alright I suppose, I miss Victor more every day, sometimes I wake up, roll over and forget he's not there… kills me every time! …I suppose that's how you must feel about Niklaus; I never really understood it until I lost Victor."

They squeeze each other's hands as Edolie sighs "some moments can be harder than others, Victor was a good man, he loved you so very much, gave you beautiful children, who had equally beautiful grandchildren… it feels like only yesterday I was helping you pick out your wedding dress, oh and the bright pink thing you forced me in."

They laugh as Betty says "well you were the maid of honor and… you looked better than I did."

"I looked like a puff ball." the redhead laughs gleefully.

"Nonsense, you looked beautiful ...now come on, you can buy me lunch" Betty smiles as she stands up pulling the ancient vampire with her as they walk down the street, not the old woman and the monster, but two lifelong friends.

When they arrive at the Mystic Grill they smile to their warlock friends, whom is also joined with a little witch girl, Edolie sense's it straight away and smiles as they reach the table "Hello."

"Edie, Betty, hey your late!" Luka plays happily and turns to the witch with a smile.

"Bonnie this is my cousin Edie and her grandma Betty, guys this is Bonnie Bennet!" he lies his way through innocently as the two quickly take their seats

"Pleasure to meet you Bonnie!" the old woman smiles sweetly

Edolie gives her a look and plasters on her best smile "nice to meet you. So you're a Bennet? …I've known a few Bennets', but it couldn't be…no!"

She looks at the vampire through narrowed eyes, wondering who this girl could be with her insightful tone. She doesn't like the redhead, there's something off about her, so when Jeremy turns up she takes her leave with a few pleasantries and Betty looks to her friend with sad eyes, knowing why she took an attitude with the girl she didn't even know. She was the bridesmaid at her wedding and the godmother of her children just as she was the raven haired girls, she looked like her, Bonnie looked like the friend Edolie had long since put to rest and it pained her to see her face again, those brown eyes that didn't quite shine right, the truth was, she missed the old girl, her name never forgotten... no, not Olivia Bennet!

After dinner the four of them make their way back to the apartment, Luka seems mad at the way she was with Bonnie so avoids her and goes to his room, after setting up the guest room for Betty the vampire goes to Luka's room and leans against the door "you were really rude to Bonnie!"

She looks at him, playing with the ring on her finger as she says "yes I was, she just… resembles someone I knew a very long time ago…plus I don't like her."

"You had no right, no reason, you don't even know her you stupid ass vamp!" he yells and in an instant she is across the room, pinning him to the wall by his throat, her veins pulsing and fangs throbbing

"You forget yourself boy! I am an original; you think my brother and I couldn't get another witch to aid us at any time? We took pity on your families need and have given you shelter, protection and are now closer to finding Klaus, finding Greta than you could have ever hoped. You will remember that, without us, he'll kill you both and you'll never see your sister again!" she snarls angrily to the boy, dropping him to the floor.

He gasps for air and clings to his throat as she looks dawn at him "you're a good boy Luka, a good warlock… don't throw away our friendship for some witch you just met! …however I do want you to keep an eye on the girl, I know Bennet witch's and their smart, but their also very stupid!"

As the boy stand's and the girl reaches the doorway she turns back to him "I'm… sorry I grabbed you, it was…not cool."

He can't help but snicker lightly at her unfamiliar tone with the words and they share a smile, knowing and telling each other that they both overstepped a mark, but their over it.

Edolie enters the hall and finds her best friend looking back at her "your tempers gotten worse with age."

"Not really, I just got worse at containing It." she smiles to her friend as they walk into the kitchen for super.

"Like I said, you're getting to be a bitter old lady!" she smiles to the redhead and laugh together, some things never change.

The next morning Edolie walks into the living room and finds her brother reading "aw, good morning Edie, did you have fun yesterday?"

"I did, I believe Betty did also… you and Jonas came home late last night, what are you up to Eli?" she asks taking a seat beside him on the sofa and putting her legs on the table, reveling the red bow on the out of her ankle with 'Elijah' scribbled under it with a red outline shadow against the black ink.

She rests her head against him and sips at her mug of tea, his hand circling the back of the couch and eyes never leaving the book in his hand "nothing sister I promise, Doctor Martin and I were just securing our investment in the doppelganger, collecting things encase she decides to go into hiding and our moonstone."

She nods and sips at her tea, cozying into her brother "nothing interesting then."

"Oh, I did demolish a window of a café for vampires with a hand full of coin's, which was entertaining" he states calmly, turning the page.

She pout's slightly "aw, I'm sorry I missed it… so what are we reading?"

"It's a strange and peculiar tale… called Twilight… humans perception of vampires seems to worsen by the decade! …interesting though!" he says and she laughs with a sip of her tea, while her brother flips the page with his thumb of the hand holding the book.

The five of them have breakfast, all the troubles of life gone with the playful laughter and mini food fight over the table, Luka leaves for school, the elder witch heading to work, leaving Elijah and Edolie to take Betty the airport.

"You take care now; give my love to Laurie, Henry and all those other rug-rats of yours… call me when you land, promise?" the redhead says as she hugs the old woman tightly.

"If you ever let me leave then yes Dol's, I promise! …now I need to speak to that brother of yours" she smiles as the two disconnect and Edolie backs away, laying a hand on her brothers shoulder as she lingers back.

He smiles to the woman and says "it doesn't have to be this way Betty!"

She waves him off and smiles "yes it does, I'm an old woman Elijah… I've lived a good life; I have a large, beautiful family and the greatest friend I could ever now. It's my time to go and be in heaven with my husband, my parents and my good friend Henry… and I'm ok with that, just… keep doing what you do, take care of our girl."

He nods and hugs the old woman, not seeing the tear in his sister's eye, who pretends to not know for the sake of her friend "I promise my friend."

Across his shoulder the watery eyes of old friends meet and they run to each other "I love you Bet's"

"I love you to Dol's" she says as they back up and the old woman leaves, constantly glancing back to her friend who stands safely rapped in her brothers arms, they share a sad smile, remembering times long past because they know that the next time they meet, Betty won't be Betty anymore, she'll be a shell of what was… another friend lost.

Edolie leans back into her brother's chest and closes her eyes as her friend falls out of sight "I want to see him… I have to."

He tightens his hold on her with a slight squeeze "I understand… I'll make the call."

Not half an hour later the two are walking into a large shop filled with people covered in piercings and tattoos, Edolie could get away with this scene…but the smartly dressed Elijah stands out like a sore thumb. A bald woman on the reception desk smiles at them and asks "do you have an appointment?"

They smile back but before they can answer a deep voice says "appointment? These are my good friends of mine Kelly, and my favorite client. Edolie, Elijah… welcome back"

Standing there is a Korean man with spiky black hair and glittered in ink, Elijah shakes his hand and his sister hug him with a smile "I need some more of your fine work Kenneth."

"Beautiful baby beautiful, come take a seat and tell me what it is I'll be inking today! How you guys been, I haven't seen you two for nearly eight years." he smiles as they follow him to one of the tattoo seats

"we're good thank you and I want a dove, pretty, simple but with some detail… she loves them…" the friary haired girl says as she rolls up the bottom of her top, pulling her jeans down slightly to revel her right hip.

As Kenneth preps her she takes her brothers hand that stands beside her with a smile. He knows this is how she's taken to coping with her pain, her loss, her love and her joy, Kenneth was the first and only person to mark the originals skin, the first piece was the words on her hand, back in the eighties and found it to be a therapeutic process. Elijah loves his sister, but he'll be dammed before he says he understands her.

They go back that night to the apartment, Edolie with a healed stunning dove flying proudly on her hip, but on entering they find a pacing Jonas who quickly rushes over "the doppelganger is missing."

Elijah throws off his jacket as the witch gathers his ingredients; it's now Edolie's turn to pace as she bites at her nails, trying not to snap as they do a spell to find the girl they need to reunite them with her beloved Klaus! As the original's eye's snap open he says "I know exactly where she is."

"I'm coming with you Eli" she says before he can argue, throwing on her leather jacket as they race out of their home, ready to save the stupid stubborn selfless child.

When they get to the fancy complex Edolie kicks the door open reveling two unknown vampires, the elder Salvatore and their precious Doppelganger! When the vampire looks at her brother and states "your dead!"

The oldest man in the room quips "for century's now." And she can't help but giggle, getting the attention of the others in the room, Elijah quickly gets rid of their pest problem as Rose makes a run for it.

The redhead looks to the two remaining in the room, after Elijah goes to inform their witches and says "play nice now children!" and follows her brother out the room in a blur.

She meets Elijah in a club street not too far from the complex leaning against the wall "I need to wash up and then we can grab a _bite_ if you wish, I'm sure you're hungry."

She smiles and links his arm "famished. Could we get a kebab after on the way home?"

"Those things are disgusting Edie" he says with a snarled expression.

"Yet still you'll steal half and refuse to buy your own." he shrugs and they laugh, her doppelganger safe, their witches tucked up in bed and their moonstone soon in grasp, but most importantly to Edolie was her reuniting with her love, unaware of her brother who holds a growing bloodlust for each nearing step to his brother….


	9. The Deal

**Hey hey, ok I'm sssooo sorry about all this wait but I hit a brain block! Anyway I'm back and please, please review… love ya's JJ X x**

Edolie sits in the living room, sipping at a blood bag and eating cereal out of the box while watching TV. Elijah walks in, leans down to kiss his sisters cheek from behind then walking into her line of site, fixing the cuff of his shirt "have you seen my blue jacket? I can't seem to find it in my wardrobe."

Without looking away from the screen she nods "it had a splash of blood on the collar so I dropped it into the launderettes with the rest of the washing…"

He gives her a look and asks "why when we have a washing machine?"

For the first time she glances to him and answers "yes but there was a small mishap… it wouldn't program probably so I kicked it… by the way we need a new washing machine."

He can't help but smile with a small shake of his head; he takes the dry cleaner receipt off the table and says "well we're meeting Jenna Summers today, I have a meeting with Carol Lockwood and I want you ready by the time I return… we need to make arrangements with Elena, make sure the girl doesn't get herself killed before we can bring in Klaus for the ritual."

After a sip of her blood bag she says "alright… it's a good thing that this girl is such a martyr, makes our task much simpler."

He nods his head in agreement, bending down to kiss his sisters head "that it does… I'll be home later, I'll text you when I'm on my way, make sure…"

"That I'm ready, I know Eli… go, play nice with humans." he smiles down at her and heads out.

The red head spends the majority of the day on the couch watching TV, but heads to her room to get dressed when she gets a text from her brother and heads into her room to get ready. As Edolie throws on her favorite jacket she hears a knock at the door… when she enters the hallway she sees Luka walking to the door and they share a small nod. Once Bonnie is let into the apartment and Luka agrees to help her with a spell, Edolie's boots echo and they turn to see her standing behind them across the room "Luka, I need to talk to you!"

He nods and walks with her, the original and female witch sharing a glare before they leave into the kitchen, safely away from prying ears "you know what it is she's asking of you?"

He doesn't answer, just looks at her with a sad expression "you need to convince her it's destroyed. Remember why we're doing this, we have to. I want my moonstone; I think we'd both prefer if I didn't have to spill blood to get it."

He swallows hard and nods, a bright smile coming to the vampires face as she passes him, then Bonnie in the living room, the two sharing a weak smile and angry glare. When the red head finally arrives at the Lockwood House she smiles to the finely dressed woman and the pretty blonde, sending an apologetic glance to her brother "I'm so sorry I'm late, there was a small matter I had to take care of."

The women look at her curiously as Elijah smiles "no matter, Ladies I'd like you to meet Edolie; she is my assistant… if she could learn time. Edie this is Mrs. Carol Lockwood and Miss. Jenna Summers."

They smile and make with the pleasantries, the Lockwood woman leaving and they carry onto Jenna's car… the conversation on the drive is sweet and pleasant, and Edolie finds she likes this woman. When they come to the house the redhead can't help but quickly find entry points that could easily be accessed, however when they reach the threshold they wait patiently for an invite, Jenna turns to them is slight confusion as Elijah says "it's not proper manners to enter another's home without a true invitation."

The blonde smiles to the pair with shock and nods "oh, well please come in, both of you come in… who knew the English had such good manners …no offence."

They smile triumphantly as they pass the barrier and Edolie says "none taken just don't offer us tea all the time and expect us to curtsy."

They share a laugh and head into the kitchen, Jenna gets to quick work with looking for as the siblings whisper "you were late."

"I know but the Bennet witch came by… she asked for Luka's assistant's in undoing a spell… it's the moonstone, I told him to return it to us." she explains as the sound of footsteps emerge from the stairs

He nods lightly in understanding as the voices fill the small house, the two stand still and smile as the cupboard door is closed and they are revealed to the doppelganger, who is surprised with fear "Hey, I'm Elijah."

The red head gives a small wave and says with her beamingly bright smile "Edolie, but you can call me Edie."

Elena can't take her wide eyes off the couple as Jenna explains their reason for being here; they reason that the pair will return for the boxes and leave, finding an immediately panicking Elena, Elijah running to stop her doing anything stupid while Edolie climbs throw her widow, waiting in the girls room. When they walk in she looks to the girl, it still unsettles her, but this time she finds composure "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm."

The human doesn't seem impressed and just asks "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

He shares a look with his sister and answers "Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If the word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and we can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" the brunette asks in confusion, unsure of exactly what's going on here.

It's now that Edolie jumps in and says "no, we weren't. You see sweetheart Elijah and I have… different intentions to those others that want you."

She crosses her arms as the siblings stand side by side at the dresser "what intentions?"

Elijah sighs as he explains to the girl "Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" the girl questions, but she already knows the answer.

Taking a seat on the window seat he answers "Not anymore."

The young girl's eyes widen in realization "You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

Elijah give her a look and bites lightly "Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" the smart girl asks, causing a small smile from the silent red head.

"If we weren't being trustful, your family would be dead and we'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, we're here and preparing to offer you a deal." He stands and makes his way over to her.

Elena's eyes glitter with curiosity "What kind of a deal?"

"Stop trying to offer your head on a platter! Stop fighting and plotting, just live your life… and eventually Klaus will come to us, you also have our word that your family and friends will be kept safe." the red heads sweet voice offers.

Elena looks to them with a frowned brow and asks "And then what?"

Edolie can't help but smile "then nothing… we reunite and this town, your loved ones are free."

She can't help but question them "why?"

Elijah looks to her with his deep brown eyes "we have our reasons. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

She bites her lip in thought "How are you going to be able to keep everybody safe?"

"I notice you have a friend Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. We have friends with similar gifts." He smiles down to the doppelganger .

She lifts an eyebrow and puffs "You know witches."

He nods to her and answers "Together we can protect you and everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?"

Her eyes widen as idea burns in her mind "I need you to do one more thing for me."

Elijah can't help but smile down at the gallant child "You're negotiating now?"

"I like this girl, she's got fire!" Edolie laughs from the dresser.

Elijah goes to make the arrangements to release the youngest Salvatore, Edolie heads out driving through the town to a specific destination… she arrives at the moonlit meadow, the same one she dreamed of for a thousand years… it's not exactly the same as it once was, there's now a bridge going across the lake and there is a path leading into the road, there's not as many trees as their once were but if she stands in just the right place she can see that opening still across the lake… but it empty, she looks down at her ring as a mascara stained tear falls down her cheek "soon my love… soon."


	10. AN

**Hey guys, so i know its been awhile but I've re-read this story and want to continue with it... however the name Melody has become something I no longer like at all, so I want to change her name to Thistle! I promise that is all i want to change. Would you all be cool with that?**

**Let me know.**

**JJ X x**


	11. CHAPTER 10!

**Hey guys, ok so I had a few comments about making the name more authentic and researched a few and found Edolie :) I hope you like it. I'm sorry about the wait but I've just been working out the kinks. **

**I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**JJ X x **

Edolie stands at the window in her fluffy cream dressing-gown and fresh faced, looking to the world outside, taking a deep breath as two arms circle her; she takes his hands and smiles weakly as she falls back into him "you're sad Edie."

"It's just strange, being home after so long… so much has changed, it's much smaller than I remember yet there's so much more." She tightens her hold on him, breathing in the comforting warmth as she reminisces about times long dead as he lays a tender loving kiss against her messy curls.

He watches her marveling blue eyes gaze out through her refection and Elijah feels his chest tighten in the need to comfort his little sister "why don't you go out, shop, explore the new life of our old little village, have fun."

She turns to in his arms and sighs "yes, that sounds like a good idea. Join me?"

He shakes his head before taking her hands in his own "I'm afraid I can't, I have some business to take care of; making sure the word of the doppelganger is circling properly and such."

"I understand, looks like I'm having a me day." She beams brightly before standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek then scamper off under his watchful eye.

Not but a few hour later the redhead wonders the street's with an array of shopping bags in hand, her hair thrown up into tousled bun and wearing a black cotton hooded dress top with panels of pink glitter sparkle leopard print on the bust and back and a leopard print pocket on the front, a pair of leather thigh high boots giving her an extra few inches to work with.

She makes her way into the local watering hole with a smile on her face before someone pumps into her "Excuse you!"

The rude blonde turns to her with a snarl and shakes her head, eyeing the girl up and down before scoffing "excuse yourself; fucking vamps."

The original quickly rounds the blonde as she turns from her and stands toe to toe "you should learn some manners hound, before I make a necklace out of those pearly whites."

Jules shakes her head and snarls "as if I'm going to be scared of some little vamp playing Goth" Heading to walk past Edolie grips her wrist in a hold that would snap a vice, you can hear the loud crunch of bone and the muffled scream of pain as the redhead leans in and whispers "silly little wolf, you think because you've killed and triggered your werewolf you can rule the world? I have a thousand years of blood and death on you and if you ever speak to me like that again I'll turn your innards into a fashion statement."

Edolie throws the werewolf's wrist back like she has small pocks before strutting off with her bags, stopping only for a moment to turn on her heel "and I'm alternative, learn the terms before you throw them around ok."

Edolie walks around to a booth and plants her bags inside with a satisfied smirk of her face. As she walks over to the bar she catches sight of a man with the same hairstyle as Angel from Buffy and scoff's to herself as he sits and she turns to make her order "may I have a double bacon cheese burger with fries and a sex on the beach, please, Table 12."

As she walks back to her table Edolie notices the blonde wolf glaring at her after her little conversation with the sheriff, so Edolie does the mature thing and pulls a tongue while flipping her the bird. This earns her a quizzical look from Angel-boy and his friend before she shuffles into her seat merrily. However not even twenty minutes later and in storms someone the original actually recognizes, Damon Salvatore, she watches intently as he and Angel-boy, who she assumes must be Stefan have a hushed yet heated discussion about the very rude werewolf, but she tunes it out the moment her food arrives and sips at her dink, but doesn't miss the slurs exchanged as she tucks into her burger, nor does she miss the gasp of shock from the elder vampire before he rushes over "you, you work for Elijah."

Swallowing her treat the redhead offers him a smile "with him, yes and my names not 'you' it's Edie."

Damon leans on the table, trying to be intimidating before he asks "well, he wouldn't happen to know about werewolf bites would he?"

Edolie leans back in her seat before shrugging almost sympathetically "not about a cure, no. I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." He huffs before storming out of the building, and he says he doesn't care.

Stefan stands there unsure on what to do with himself; then says with a lick of his lips "well it was nice to meet you."

As the younger vampire leaves Edolie watches him with a curious eye, something about him was familiar, something she couldn't put her finger on as she takes a large bite from her greasy burger.

Edolie feels for the bitten vampire really she does, she's seen herself what that bite can do, she even experienced it once herself but without the unfortunate outcome obviously. However as she sits in that place, she remembers a time before this building was even dreamed up. She remembers how where this building stands there was once an open space where the villagers would prepare their catches of the day. She touches the small scar on her jaw as the memories flow freely through her pretty little head…

_Edolie walked hand in hand with a four year old Gawain, his smile bright as his sister takes him on his first berry picking. His hand slips from his as he jumps at the sound of a harsh and pain filled cry echoes over the loud crack of leather. The pair rounds the corner only for the young boy to hide in his sister's skirt before being pulled up into his mother's bosom. Cecily looks to her daughter and asks with a pleading gaze "Come away, Edolie."_

_The young girl flinches as the belt meets frail flesh "why is he doing this?"_

"_The boy took Rebekah into the caves when he was meant to be hunting with the men. Let his father handle this." Cecily didn't care for this display and wanted to gather her children away from the brutality._

_Edolie's eyes shut in horror as the whip comes down again, anger boiling in her blood as she slips her mother's towing grip who calls after her in fear "Edolie!"_

"_AHH!" the girl screams in pain as the whip comes down but she shields the bleeding, sobbing form from its wrath. _

_Mikael looks on in horror as the fiery haired young woman now sits on the ground clutching her bleeding jaw and Niklaus crawls on the blood covered ground to comfort her despite his own pain. Their eyes meet as he cradles her to see the damage done "Edie?"_

_She smiles at him lovingly as pain filled tears fall over her rosy cheeks but their tender moment is ruined by a harsh and cruel voice "you foolish girl, look what you've done. You could have been severely scarred. Marcellus, control your child!"_

_From the crowd emerges a long haired brunette man with a well groomed bearded and dark ocean blue eyes stands firm "No Mikael, I will not control her. My daughter is not a dog to be tamed, she knows her mind and heart, her decisions are her own and I stand by her for that." _

_The two fathers share a hate filled glare as their children stand, one of Niklaus's weak arms circling the small girl's shoulders as they prepare to hobble off "where do you think you're going? We are not finished here boy!"_

_The rage filled eyes of Mikael gave to Edolie stare back at him as she scoffs "before you raise your belt to him again Mikael, you'll have to strike me down." _

_She watches as Ester puts a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him as the two scurries off, Marcellus giving a proud smile as his daughter marches the wounded man away, squeezing his shoulder gently with a firm, tender, tight lipped nod that they share before passing. _

_As the two are out of sight their father exchange glares of knowing and smoldering hate. _

_Once the couple has passed the meadow and trees they find themselves at the lake, Edolie carefully taking the shawl from around her waist and bathing it in the steam. Niklaus watches her with sorrow as he sighs "you shouldn't have done that, he'll just be angrier now."_

_She comes to stand behind him after cleaning the blood off her own face "I did what was right, besides I wasn't about to stand by and let him viciously thrash the man I love. I don't understand why you let him do these things to you."_

"_He is my father Edie, what else should I do?" he sounds defeated and broken, so much like a lost child. _

_Edolie shakes her head as she washes the thin gashes on his back "you fight! Klaus you are so much more than he could ever know, he's a tyrant and you are more than his mindless follower."_

_He looks into the rapids and wonders aloud "do you think that's why he hates me so?"_

_Edolie shuffles forward, turning his head to meet her gaze as she confesses "oh my darling Klaus, I don't pretend to know that man's heart, but I know my own, and I know you are imaginative …" she smiles and kisses his shoulder "…strong…" a smile comes to his face as she moves to his neck "…clever…" their flesh to flesh as she kisses his cheek "…beautiful.." she stops for a moment, silence raining as both their gazes flicker from lips to eyes until he leans forward, his hand entwining with her crimson curls and hers resting on his warm, smooth chest before she pulls away and smiles "…and that I love you, with everything I am until the end of forever, I love you."_

_He looks into her eyes, bluer than the sky as his thumb brushes her cheek and he leans in with a cocky smile "forever is a very long time, what if you get bored? What about when I'm old and wrinkled? What if I was to die in battle? What if I burned down the village and took you away? What if I refused to answer to your little nickname, would you love me then?"_

_She looks into his blue eyes that are clearer than the stream before laughing "I could never tier of you, even for forever. When you're old and wrinkled, I'll be almost as old but hopefully not as wrinkled. If death stole you from me I'd plunge a dagger in my heart and find you. And as for burning down the village well, I suppose I could forgive a necessary evil, if it meant we could be together and you will always answer, because you are my Klaus. Would you love me for all those things?"_

_He sits up straight and looks her dead in the eyes as he answers "Edolie, you could be the devil and I would gladly cut out my heart and pray you'd take it."_

_The kiss is long and loving, forgotten is the pain and fear of just moments before, because they are together, they are happy and in love, and for that beautiful moment, that was enough. _

By the time Edolie returns home she has three times as many shopping bags and her waiting brother shakes his head in wonderment as she and a young man carrying her bags enters the apartment "I see you bought out the entire town. Who is this?"

"Just the expensive parts, and this is Joel, I needed someone to help be with all this." She smiles and turns to the blank faced boy "thank you Joel for your help, you can leave now."

"Compelling the local's to carry your shopping, Edie, that boy could have had plans." Elijah smirks as the blue eyed girl leans over to circle her arms shoulder his neck, hands resting on her elbows as he chin sits on his strong shoulder.

The elder man can already feel the pout on her lips before he hears it in her voice "Eli, my darling brother, how much do you love me?"

He sniggers as he turns to page of his latest novel "that depends entirely on what you're after."

"There's a little gathering in the town square, something called a Booster Club Barbecue. Please can we go?" at her pleading he rests his book and leans back to meet her gaze, smiling as he answers "only if you change from those contraptions and into sensible shoes."

Edolie smiles and kisses his cheek before racing off to her room to change "she's getting more excited, what if Klaus doesn't come?"

Elijah stands to meet his accomplice who had wondered out from the shadows of the kitchen and answers "Klaus has waited a thousand years for this. He will come; it's just a matter of time."

A short while later the duet walks arm in arm around the square, Edolie now sporting a pair of purple checked bondage pants, black converse and a butterfly vest, leaving her hair high and arms bare to the cool night air and exposing one of her older tattoo's hidden beneath her right upper underarm of two simple crossed key's, one with a crown head and the other with a fleur de lis. Elijah shakes his head in a look of horror as she shovels a relish coated hotdog into her mouth with as much etiquette as she actually cared to show, which is none in this moment "Edie that is disgusting."

She laughs and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before offering him a bite; he actually takes a small nibble and ends up with relish on his eight hundred dollar shirt "you see? There is no polite way to eat a hotdog and not get messy. It's just good sense brother."

"Excuse me everyone, the party is just getting started and to kick it off right we're heading into the cafeteria for the real greasy stuff." The head master announces and the crowds begin to shuffle inside.

Elijah shares a confused look with his sister as he questions "A little early to be moving the party wouldn't you say?"

Edolie and her brother both scan the square and see a small cluster of deputies stations near the garbage trunks "Oh, I guess something vampire related, should we be nosey?"

"I'd rather eat some overly marinated chicken." He says with a cheeky smile before ushering her into the cafeteria and away from the bloodshed.

Once inside the two feast with their fellow towns people until a song Edolie seems to like comes on and she gives Elijah the look, you know the look all girls have that seems to have that magic ability of getting them anything their little heart's desire. The handsome original stands with a sigh, shaking off his jacket and rolling up his leaves before offering his hand to the ivory skinned beauty "my I have this dance?"

She smiles with a giggle before taking his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor and he twirls her to the beat of the song, centuries of attending balls and parties paying off as they move merrily. Unaware of the pain, sorrow and death lingering just through the door.

It's late when they decide to leave and head home, Edolie sat the passage seat with her knees tucked under her chin as the wind rushes past the open window when the delicious coppery scent of blood fills the air. They stop as the headlights reveal Damon Salvatore stood bloody and broken with a corpse at his feet. The pair is ready to get out of the car until the younger vampire fixes them with a cold glare before hauling the poor girl into her car and stepping inside himself, driving off.

Edolie looks to Elijah with the bite of her lip "Oh, there was something I meant to tell you."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, ok so i've done a video for this and i'm working on another one. If you want to see it then my YouTube address in on my profile. Let me know what you think and enjoy the new chapter :) **

**JJ X x**

_It's dark, not just dark, more of an overshadowing blackness and it's cold, Edolie hasn't felt cold in so long, too long. Her eyes sting as they try to adjust, only barely doing so and to the girls horror she finds bars at every turn, she's caged like a beast. From somewhere in the distance she sees a touch gliding through the trees and cries "Please, help me!"_

_As the light nears her tears turn joyful at the sight of the scarlet haired woman "Mama…"_

"_Hush my darling, they may hear you." the coppery eyes whisper as her hand reaches through the bars to her child. Edolie crawls closer, but the moment that their fingers intertwine Cecily screams, feet pulled from under her as she clings to her daughters hand and sobs "Their coming, run Edolie, run!"_

"_Mother!" she screams through the bars as the monster rips Cecily screaming from her. Suddenly the tree's flicker with light, the fire reveling the horror around her and screams, skittering away as her head spins, finding body after body at every turn, the dead eyes of every person that has held her heart now watching her. _

"_Edie, oh Hummingbird…" she turns swiftly to the voice, racing to the bars as she sees Niklaus, broken and bloody on the outer border of the corpses._

"_Klaus, what's happening, I'm afraid." She sobs brokenly as she stares into his dazzling blue eyes._

_He smiles at her as a stray tear falls down his bruised cheek, saying nothing more as blood seeps onto his shirt from his chest, knees buckling as the lovers reach for each other "No, Klaus, please…"_

"_Their coming Edie, their coming for you." he says with a ragged breath, his last breath. _

_As his body meets the blood soaked pasture a shadow stands behind him, then rushes like a ghost to the terrified girl…_

"AAAHHH!"

Edie sits up in her bed panting heavily, the bedroom door flying open for Elijah to gather her in his arms. The red head clings to her brother for dear life as she sobs "the shadows, Elijah don't let them get me."

He rocks her gently, stroking back her hair as she buries herself closer to him "it's alright Edolie, it was just a nightmare, nothing can harm you now, I'm here, I'm right here."

Elijah watches as she shakes, fear riddling through her every nerve. He won't ask what the dream was about, he knows, they came and go with moths for year's in-between, sometimes the people chance, minor details, but it's always the same dream and she always wakes up screaming. So he does what he's done since the night they started forty-six years earlier, he stays to chase the shadows away.

When the sun finally comes up neither Luka nor Jones ask about the screams, they know better. Instead they share breakfast and make arrangements for the day.

By eleven Elijah is stood in an elegant up market dress shop in Richmond, Edie had booked him in for a suit fitting and is sat drinking a cocktail as he came out in a perfectly tailored grey and purple suit "very handsome."

She stands in her own outlandish outfit, a white lace top tucked into a high waist black leather studded skater skirt, a pair of suspender tights and red Doc Martins to match her shimmering crimson lips and perfect curls, her ivory fur eared coat hanging on the chair as Edolie circles him as he examines himself in the mirrors "you have good taste sister."

"I know." She smiles and hands him a pair of diamond cufflinks.

She watches him as her refection dances in the mirror before her, so little left of the girl she once saw their "do you think he'll like me, Eli. I'm hardly the girl he knew."

She feels him stiffen at that question before he answers, not looking her in the eye "and he is hardly the boy you knew either. You're worrying; we both know that's my job."

Her blue gems sparkle at his little joke and as she turns to slip into her polar bear coat, kissing his cheek before she goes and pays for his suit she doesn't see his eyes follow her and his smile fall, the expression of despair lining his face as he lists out his choices. What would happen if he killed Klaus and avenged his fallen siblings? Not killing him could bring her nothing but pain. Klaus was not the man she'd loved so fiercely, Elijah had watched that man fade in the centuries and for a cold, callous monster to take his place. This monster would swallow her whole… Would she ever forgive him? Would she even survive? Would he?

The drive back to Mystic Falls is filled with laughter, music, bad singing and comfortable silence. They decide against the local watering hole and instead opt for a more extravagant restaurant; Edie getting more than a few sneering glances from both staff and guests. Half way through their second course Elijah's phone chimes loudly and with one look the crimson haired beauty groans "I'm sorry Edie"

"What is it this time?" she asks as he stands, rounding the table to kneel at her side and explains with a flip of his hair "Klaus is migrating; I have to collect a potion for our doppelganger."

"The one you'd meant for Katarina? Fine, go, abandon your poor baby sister." She quips lightly, fanning him away.

He stands with a smile, handing her a gold card before leaning down to kiss her head "I love you, Edie."

"I love you to, Eli." She smiles with her pearly whites as he leaves the room, making her stick out even more in the posh residents.

She walks around after finishing her lunch alone, sitting alone in a park for some time before another body sits beside her "Elijah bale on you?"

"Yes Luka, indeed he did. What have been up to?" she smiles at the young warlock as the two swing lightly.

He shrugs in an annoyed manner "Bonnie hates me. She found out that we're working with Elijah so… yeah."

"She'll come around. We're all on the same side, remember. Once your little witch figured that out all will be well." The original reassures her friend with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"I doubt it; I didn't think you liked Bonnie anyway." Luka asks her with a raised brow and a light smile.

Edolie shrugs, smiling a little as she spins "it's nothing personal. The Bennet witches and I have a long history, some have been friends, some not."

In that moment Edolie's phone rings to the tune of Nickelback's 'Rock-star' "Hello Jonas, have anything interesting to share or is this you checking up?"

"I've been monitoring Elena and her friends with a guarding spell…" he groans in his grumpy voice as Edie puts him on speaker "Yes, I know I saw all the town maps in the kitchen, get to the point."

"Werewolves have snatched a girl, um, Caroline Forbes, she's a vampire but still." Edie rolls her eyes in annoyance before standing "I'll be there, make sure you let Elijah know."

Luka looks at her as they walk and she links his arm "hey that new show I was telling you about is on tonight, with the clones."

The blue eyed girl smiles "Fantastic, when I get back we can order pizza and force the old men to watch it with us."

They nod in agreement before the original gets a text, a location from Jonas and leaves the boy to aid his father. In all honesty Jonas didn't need her to back him up, but having an original at your side can be very intimidating, the fear factor was always a plus after all.

The sun's now set when Edolie and Jonas make it to the camp site "think you can cover me?"

Edolie gives Jonas a wicked smile before she gets out of the car, beating him to the brawl and see's Stefan about to have a stake driven through his back. With her vampire footing Edolie is quickly across the clearing, snapping the werewolf's neck with little effort. Stefan turns to her wide eyed as she smiles "you're welcome."

Jules sees the fiery haired vampire and shoots her in the gut, making her fall into Stefan's arms before turning the gun on Damon, making him fall to the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Edie groans as she pulls out the wooden bullet and Stefan races to aid his brother but is caught off guard by another werewolf.

As a blood stained blonde Jules catches her, pushes her against the RV and puts a gun to her back. Tyler goes out and looks at Caroline but he doesn't do anything. However Jules gasps in shock as her hand pointing the gun at Caroline's head is flipped up in the air, going off before she's pinning by her throat to the RV and facing a very pissed off vampire "I liked this shirt!"

Brady takes a stake and is about to kill Damon but suddenly he screams and the other werewolves too, Edie letting the she wolf fall with a sneer. They all take their heads between their hands and fall on the floor.

Caroline looks to the redhead and asks confused "What's happening?"

Tyler, the only werewolf not affected pants in fear "What the hell is going on?"

As Stefan lifts his brother Caroline see's Edolie's smirk just as Jonas appears "Elijah made a promise to Elena. We're here to see it's upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now!"

The vampires look around sheepishly before taking their leave, both Caroline and Stefan turning back with a nod of thanks, unlike Damon who just wants to get the hell out of there.

Jonas looks Tyler dead in the eye as he warns him "When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town."

The warlock turns and leaves, Edie following, walking backwards as she says "the next time your friends are been butchered, try to lend a hand sweetie."

The werewolf has the decency to look ashamed as the two leave. Jonas watches as Edolie doesn't head for their car with a curious eye "Luka's waiting for you."

"I won't be long." She doesn't look back to him as she walks into the darkness of the tree's that have plagued her dreams.

She's not sure why she's come here, she goes to the lake when she wants to think, goes to Elijah when she wants to feel safe, but here she mourns, fears, remembers and hopes.

The storage unit door opens with a loud rattle; Edie closes herself into the tight space and flicks on the dim light. Surrounding her is a vast collection of beautiful artwork, landscapes, sketches, oil paintings and water colors, even two she'd personally stolen from the London art gallery and one from the Louvre.

A small smile graces her face as she looks to them and her fingers caress the glittering pearl she wears with pride. There is one, just one that is mounted on an easel in the far corner, Edolie's heart skips a beat at the sight of it, one of the ones she'd stolen, the painting is of a girl with her back to the artist, leaning back on one hand as she sits near a small cottage, bright strawberry blonde curls falling freely and the ring that dawns her own finger on the painted girls hand.

This was painted over four hundred years ago by one man, the same man that created all the pieces around her. Her darling Niklaus, this gives her hope and some truth that he does still love her…

"Edie?" the door of the unit opens to reveal a bald man with green eyes and a dragon tattoo on his neck.

The vampire doesn't need to look from the picture to know who it is "Hello Jack, how did it go?"

"He didn't see me, I was careful." The private investigator hands her a bunch of photographs and notes as. He eyes her as Edolie flips through the images, then reaching into her pocket to pull out a small parcel filled with Jacks payment.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you hoping for him to do? It's been over a month." He knows he shouldn't really ask, it's none of his business but he's never had such a vague client before. She told him to follow this mans every move, get everything he does back to her… but no more, he's curious.

With a worried expression Edie looks at the image of Elijah and swallows hard "I'm just hoping I'm wrong…"


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys just wondering how you're liking the story so far and let you know I'm working on another vid and it should be up by tomorrow. **

**I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**JJ X x**

Edie's watching him, his every move and her heart is screaming that she's wrong while her gut is telling her something very different; telling her that Elijah has no intention of forgiving Niklaus.

His chocolaty brown gaze turns to her as he smiles, holding up two ties and she stands in her silver spiked purple stilettos and takes the tie from his left, turning up his collar to fasten it around her brothers neck "remind me why we have to go to this ridiculous tea party?"

"We have to remind these people that we're here sister. Remind them who their dealing with." He smiles down at her, bushing back a tray curl from her free flowing locks.

"Whatever you say, Eli, I'm going to powder my nose." Edie returns his smile, with a small glimmer of hesitation before she turns and walks out the room. He watches her leaves with a heavy breath, if only she knew the thoughts running through his mind.

Once they arrive at the Lockwood mansion, walking arm in arm up the steps Edolie laughs "they replaced the best hunting grounds in the area for a big house and a big pond, such a waste."

"I remember when you and Kol almost got yourselves killed in those woods, on more than one occasion." He gives her a raised brow and Edie rolls her blue gems away from him.

Barely a moment inside the house and the couple are ambushed by the elegantly dressed Carol Lockwood and her perfected pearly white smile "Elijah, so happy you could make it and… Eleanor, is it?"

"Edolie, but Edie is fine" The fiery haired immortal smiles, her fingers twitching to snap the woman's head off her shoulders as she eyeballs the bold purple glitter leopard print shirt and black leather pants with a disapproving snarl.

"I'll get some tea." The mayor's attentions turn to Elijah and Edolie groans before walking away from the pair, still under the watchful eye of her brother as she prepares the drinks.

"Your brave in those shoe's." the crimson haired beauty turns to find Jenna Somers smiling at her, before laughing "not really, you should see my pink boots. Now they are the true work of a mad man."

The pair laugh and leaving Elijah's drink for him on the table "Edie, no offence or anything but this doesn't really seem like your crowd."

With a sip of her tea Edolie shrugs "well it can be depending on my mood. However I would rather the tea be Irish but I endure."

The blonde places her tea down with a knowing smile "can't say I blame you. Between you and me I'd much rather be in my pj's with a bottle of white in front of the TV, but Carol guilted me, so yeah."

The two women share a small laugh before Jenna's face falls and she sighs begrudgingly "excuse me."

Edie turns to see the elder Salvatore brother standing in the entrance of the door and drinks her tea, bored as she watches him pester Elijah. From across the room she notices something and smiles cheekily before setting the tea aside and gilding through the crowd. Edolie quickly round to the seat and with a readying breath lays her fingers on the piano key's, gaining everybody's attention as the flawless piece is played solely my memory.

It doesn't go unnoticed by her how Elijah has slipped away with Damon as the song ends, the room erupting with applause "well, you play beautifully Edolie."

With a sly smile Edie shrugs "thank you, I know."

Edolie then walks away from the flock of people, opting to take a seat outside, round the house and away from view of the party goers, now that she is free of her brother's watchful gaze. She sits with a heavy heart, the nightmare's had returned at full throttle to torment her. She remembers when they first began all those years ago, it was the first time she'd felt mortal fear in so long, waking up screaming in a cold sweat. All that magic dancing around inside her head for nine hundred years had left its mark, a warning she didn't understand.

"You ok?" Edolie looks up with a flip of her strawberry locks and eyes the man before her, blonde and lean with cold eyes.

The original stands with a grunt "Perfectly well thank you."

"Sorry, you just looked a little down." Edolie turns with a groan as her hand reaches out grip the man's throat in her small but crushing hand.

As she watches him begin to struggle Edolie sneers "it would do you well not to tangle yourself with me John Gilbert, yes I know you, the doppelgangers blood father."

With a harsh push the man falls gasping to the floor, color returning to wash out the blue of his face "I don't play well with those who wish to deceive me."

John watched her with a curious horror as Elijah downs the stairs, finishing clearing his hands of Damon's blood before he motions to the bruised man whom is gaining his bearings. Elijah looks to his sister and asks "is there a problem here?"

"Nothing I can't handle." she smirks with her doll like hands on her broad hips.

Elijah offers her his now spotless hand with a smile "I'm sure. Come Edie, time to go."

John watches the girl take her brothers hand with a childlike glee, her head resting on his shoulder as the pair decide to put their worries aside for that moment, for the sake of the other and in that moment they are free, they are happy… they are human.

The duo decides to make their way to the local watering hole, taking a seat Elijah orders for them both. His brown orbs lock onto his sisters glazed over stare as her fingers mindlessly caress the treasured ring on her finger. Elijah reaches out, taking both her hands in his one, making her smile up at him as she snaps out of her gaze "my little daydreamer."

The two share a small laugh just as their drinks arrive, forcing Elijah's comforting hand away from hers "I was thinking we could get a real house, you know for when Klaus comes."

She watches her brother stiffen, but never the less she carries on "don't mistake me I love the flat I do, but we'll all be stepping over each other and I'm not too sure the Martin's will wont to share an abode with him. Do you think he'll even want to stay home?"

He swallows hard, taking a long sip of his drink, silently preying it was stronger "we shouldn't assume anything right now, time will tell sister."

It's a simple test, she knows him and Elijah was her best friend centuries before he was known as her brother. He's never been much of a liar, more of a misleader, an avoider. He never did lie, not to say he was truly honest ether.

She watches him and knows it all means something, him disappearing, barely spending time with her…but a small part of Edolie hoped, that same part of her that still dreams of the life she once had, that she could have had, that saw herself walked down the aisle to Niklaus by her precious best friend Elijah and it hoped to the heavens she was wrong.

The meal is quiet, an unanswered question lingering in the air that nether wish to answer, so they sit silently, simply enjoying the others company until Elijah's phone chimes. Edie's jaw clenches as he reads the text "it's Jonas, it would seem that I'm needed at the Salvatore house. Werewolves have taken to torturing Damon."

As he stands she raises with him "Edie you don't have to come, stay and finish your meal."

"And miss all the fun? Don't be silly Eli." With a bite of his lip Elijah watches his sister stroll away from him, he knew her to and that it was all only a matter of time…

As the original siblings arrive at the house they share a cunning smile before making their way into the vampire's home. Edolie walks hand in hand with her brother to the room where the rapid heartbeats are echoing. They see Jules leaning against a shotgun as she talks to Damon, making the red haired original snarl "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage."

Damon looks at her with feigned intrigue. Jules lifts the shotgun up and points it at Damon "Where's the moonstone?"

Elijah walks silently into the room, Edolie biting at her nails to stifle her laughter, she knew that the werewolves where on a hopeless mission, that their little curse didn't even exist "Get over it, honey. You're never gonna get it."

"You looking for this?" every head snaps around to see the originals stood, fearless and mildly amused. Elijah, leaning against a banister, twirls the moonstone in his hand. Elijah walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table.

He backs away, making the corner of Edie's lip twitch into a crooked, knowing smirk "Go ahead. Take it."

One of the werewolf's uses his wolf speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah, being quicker, plunges his hand into the wolf's chest and rips out his heart. The wolf falls down onto the couch, dead.

Two other wolves rush at Elijah and Edolie races before her brother and without any effort, plunges her hands around their necks and swiftly rips out their throats, laughing maliciously as their corpses fall to the floor.

The Original's eyes lock with Jules before she tilts her head forward sharply "Boo!"

Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she is killed, knowing she could never win and that the redhead already disliked her. Elijah walks over to Stevie, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear. Elijah pulls him up from the ground "What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes? Where's the girl?"

"I don't know." Damon answers in an annoyed tone while Edie takes to wiping her hands on the shirt of the dead werewolf on the couch.

"It doesn't really matter." Elijah doesn't seem too bothered about the she-wolf as he punches Stevie in the face and Stevie falls to the floor. Elijah then removes the chains strapping Damon down into the chair.

"So you realize this is the third time we've saved your life now?" Elijah gloats happily.

Damon doesn't respond. Elijah turns around, grabs the moonstone, and walks out of the house. Edolie lingers watching the young vampire for a moment before taking her leave of him. She follows Elijah out into the courtyard and he watches her, knowing there is a sliver of the darkness in her that consumed Mikael, the love of carnage they had all come to crave, but what he feared most was the one thing that made her the same Edolie he had cherished so fondly a thousand years ago, her humanity, her loyalty, her love. Because if there had been one thing he had learned over the century's is that there is nothing more powerful or motivating than love… he only prayed she loved him enough to forgive him.

When they get back to the apartment Luka and Jonas are already fast asleep. Elijah removes his jacket before lazily slouching back into the couch then tapping the seat beside him for Edolie to join him. She kicks off her glittery shoes, losing six inches in height, and then takes comfort in her brother's arms, nuzzling close to his side with his arm rounding her shoulders. His other hand then entwines with her tattooed hand adoring the ancient pearl ring "Edolie, you know I love you, don't you? No matter what happens, never forget that."

Her hand squeeze his as the fair skinned beauty pushes herself closer to him, nodding her face into the silk of his shirt "I know, I know Elijah, I love you to. I love you."

Edie sobs silently as Elijah holds her, because she knows by the sake in his voice and the earnestness of his question things will never be the same again and that she will have to choose between her brother; her best friend and the man she has been in love with, longed, searched and waited for, for a thousand years.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all, ok so my Premier pro is acting up which means the video is taking a little longer. I'm just wondering if anyone is actually reading this? **

**JJ X x**

The sunlight hits her at a different angel this morning, but she hadn't slept, she couldn't find the will. Elijah was no better; they had held each other for over an hour last night before tearing themselves away into their rooms, their battle grounds.

Edie can hear him breathing as she lies wrapped around her quilt, lingering outside her door. Elijah can't bring himself to knock or Edie to answer. It's just too damn hard.

When the flaming redhead finally does emerge from her room it's in a baggy off shoulder pink jumper, a pair of ripped grey leggings and not a lick of makeup. She stands looking a cross between frail and feral, the Martin witch's twitch uncomfortably from their seats on the dining table, Luka watching her with a raised brow as Jonas questions over his glasses "something the matter, Edie?"

She takes a step closer to the pair with a bitter smile "um, well now that depends… on how long my brothers been plotting behind my back."

The two men freeze in fear, sharing a knowing look before Luka stands "Edie, we can explain."

"Explain? What is there to explain? You've teamed up with Elijah to murder the man who stole your darling Greta. I can understand that, I can even commend it; however that man just happens to be the one I love, so you see my dilemma." Their gaze is fear filled hands shaky as they stand before the scorned original.

Luka stands, swallowing hard before he asks "So, what are you going to do?"

Edie's blue orbs look to them both without the tender amity they had come to know "Luka you are my friend, you both are and that fact is the only reason I didn't rip put your entrails and feed them to the other the moment I entered the room."

Luka's head falls in shame, looking up again only at his father's gasp, finding the fiery haired beauty lifting Jonas singlehandedly in the air "Dad no!"

"But make no mistake, if you make any attempt against Klaus I won't just kill you, I'll kill Greta and make you watch, then I shall kill you." without a care she dropped the warlock to his knees, Luka rushing to his father's aid as he watches Edie slip on her pink converse, not even bothering to grab her coat before slamming the apartment door behind her.

Edie walks solemnly through the familiar streets, following her feet as she finds the place where her family now rest, this part of the wood was filled with ghosts, flowers blooming brightly through the echoes of greenery. She remembers the spot, how could she ever forget? Taking a seat amongst the flowers she breathes heavily and buries her fingers into the soil "I don't know what to do, you'd know wouldn't you father. You always knew best. Oh and Gawain, I could really do with one of your hugs right now little brother."

She lays on the soft grass and closes her eyes, picturing the life she once cherished, the home she knew and the family she had loved so dearly as a stray tear escapes the walls she built so high "I forgive you Mama. I love you."

Meanwhile across the creek Jenna is taking Elijah on a tour of some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls. He speaks with her about how the founding family's didn't found anything and he should know, however his mind was elsewhere, wondering how his sister was up to at this moment. He doesn't let his fears show; he's an original after all. So when Alaric walks up to the pair of them he smiles politely at the intruder "Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman."

Alaric is wheezing, catching his breath and it's clear he raced out to meet them "Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?"

Elijah knows this man sees him as a threat, not just to his actual life but also his love life and the original finds this more than a little amusing "I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history."

"Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec." Jenna walks back to her car, leaving the two men alone together. You can smell the hostility, mostly from Alaric

Elijah stands with a crooked smile as he remembers "Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect."

"So is Jenna." It seems almost threating, even though Elijah knows there's nothing this man can do to him.

Little did he know about the dagger…

Elijah can't help but laugh, making his inner pain with this passing amusement "You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up."

Elijah pats him on the shoulder and walks away, leaving a frustrated history teacher in his wake "Right."

Edie now sits at the bar, contemplating as she nurses her third scotch doing her best to ignore Alaric, Damon and Andie who are at a table across the room "Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

However she can't help but listen at the mention of her brother "No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming."

"You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?" Damon jests, making Edie roll her eyes from the bar.

And Andie agrees with her lover "Kinda do."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here." Alaric glances over at Andie, having not noticed the redhead at the bar.

Edie quickly downs the rest of her drink slamming it down and demanding another as the trio rabble on. However the moment the fresh glass is placed before her she hears Damon speak "Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi."

Elijah and Jenna walk up to their table as Edie swirls around slowly to see her brother for the first time that day. She knew he must have already been told about what had happened with the Martins no doubt.

Standing the redhead sways like a crafty cat towards the table as they converse, noticing Alaric puts down some money and gets up from the table as her gaze meets the warm chocolaty brown of Elijah's from the hideaway behind the pillar she stands at that moment the news reporter "No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party."

"Ooh, my girl; full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon smiles with a cheeky air to him.

Andie seems to brighten at the approval "It's good for me. Jenna?"

"I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric answers for her, but at the same time as she smiles "Yeah, I'm free."

They all look to Elijah then forcing him to tear his gaze from Edie's "It'd be a pleasure."

"Great." Damon smiles to the original.

It's only then that Edie steps out of the shadows and smiles; drink in hand "so a party, whatever should I wear…"

She doesn't go back to the apartment; she doesn't think she can face him. Instead she compelled herself the finest hotel room in town, it's not very big, but it has a bed, a bath and a flat screen.

Edie stands by the long dress mirror, holding two dresses out of the many piled on her bed.

A knock on the door makes her groan in annoyance before throwing the dresses on bed "Just a moment…"

The door opens and Edie stands hand on hip "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, last I checked you were shacked up with our favorite original and the gruesome twosome. What, you and Elijah have a little spat?" Damon walks in past her, smiling that cheeky smile of his.

He takes a seat on the bed, flopping down beside array of dresses as Edie folds her arms in utter annoyance "I'm already bored of this conversation, is there an actual reason why you've invaded my room?"

Pushing himself off the bed Damon gets closer to her, moving seductively until he's toe to toe with the redhead "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, seemed pretty miserable at the Grill."

"Now why don't I believe you? What are you up to Salvatore?" she stands there, indifferent

His lip twitches, bright blue eyes looking over every curve of her face as he sighs "well maybe I kinda like you."

He watches as her ruby red lips light up her face with a small smile, her hand rising to gently caress his face "oh Damon, I'm guessing this pretty face gets you a lot…"

He gasps for breath as her tender hand now claps around his throat "But I'm afraid I'm spoken for."

She drops him to the floor, eyeing his with a touch of distain "now get out."

Damon watches her walk away from him and knows that this is his moment, then without hesitation speeds behind her, pulling the well sharpened stake from his boot and plunging it into her back, meeting her gaze in the mirror as he shrugs "nothing personal."

He watches as her fair skin grays and a twisted smile lines her face. Damon had seen how Edie trails after Elijah, how close they are and that she would never let his death pass… what he didn't know was that the fiery redhead was more than some vampire, she was an original and that in a few short hours she would be knocking on his door.

Elijah had waited at the apartment for Edie, but she never showed, he knew things were strained right now, but a small part of him wished she'd never found out, she knew him to well to not know what last night had meant. He hated himself for that.

When he arrives at the Salvatore's, exchanging pleasantries with Damon and reminding him that if she should try anything the lives of everyone around him would come to a swift end. They had drinks in and Elijah kept glancing at his watch "somewhere you need to be?"

He looks up to Jenna and smiles "I'm just wondering where Edie could be, punctuality is not her forte… excuse me."

He makes his way over to the window, searching the darkness for his sister before pulling out his phone "_hello, this is Edolie. I'm afraid I'm indisposed at the moment but please leave a message and I shall return your call as soon as mortally possible."_

"Edie, it's Elijah, I'm at the Salvatore's and was just wondering how long you were going to be… look I know your angry right now, you have every right to be but… please talk to me, I can't lose you, I…just call me. I love you." hanging up he feels his heart sink almost at the idea that she could hold a sliver of hatred for him.

They sit for dinner without her, Damon very aware Edie would not be attending and Elijah believing she simply was avoiding an actual conversation with him.

Across town in a small hotel room the staked girl gasps to life, quickly pulling the stake out of her heart, eyeing the piece of wood she snarls "Now that wasn't very nice… and again with the ruining of my bloody top!"

Without much thought Edie marches out of the room in her blood stained jumper and down the street, stopping only to ravenously dining on a foul mouthed man who had insulted her. The blood still fresh and drying around her lips as she makes her way to the Salvatore's house. She opens the door, hearing the chitchat she didn't care about as she follows the heartbeat that had earlier driven a stake through her heart.

Damon rushes through the hall at the sight of the empty cellar only to find a very pissed off gory woman "you have got to be kidding me! How many of you are there?"

She is suddenly before him, nails pinching at his skin and threatening to rip out his throat as he daggles in the air "you staked me, why? What have you done? Where is Elijah?"

She screams the last question at him before he gasps "your guess is as good as mine honey."

It's only the creek of the stairs behind her that has Edie discarding Damon to quickly grip Alaric's hand before he could thrust the dagger through her back "fool me once… now, now what have we here?"

Alaric wheezes in pain as she rips the dagger from his hand. She had never seen one first hand, but Elijah had told her of it and showed her sketches. Her heart aches at the thought of what they must have planned, to use this on her brother "well, isn't this a handy little instrument."

A dark smile graces her face and before the two men have a chance to react, both she and the dagger are gone.

What they don't know is that Edie is clever and knows her brother will be tracking down Elena as we speak and that these people will race to her aid. So she waits near the trees in a small car she had borrowed from a home down the road, ready to follow with the dagger at her side.

They arrive just a short few minutes before Elijah, Edie hot on their tale as she stands outside, listening to them all rant and rave with fear, panic and useless suggestions.

As a dark SUV pulls up Edie watches Elijah Climb out of the car with that look on his face that she knew was never good. He kneels down and grabs some rocks and tosses them from hand to hand, making Edie shake her head at one of his favorite tricks. As Edie silently gets out of her commandeered car Elijah throws the rocks at the door, breaking it off its hinges.

Elijah walks closer towards the house, not hearing the feline steps of his sister behind him "You know; I might not be able to enter this house... But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out."

As Elena comes out from hiding and into view, you could smell the fear coming off them "they shouldn't have done what they did."

"The deal is off." Elijah looks almost like a business man when he says it, but the coldness of his eyes shows nothing.

Elena swallows hard, the faces of all she has lost and could lose washing over her mind makes her voice break "I'm renegotiating."

Elijah watches her with a snarl, he no longer trusted the woman with face he had once so adored "You have nothing left to negotiate with."

"What about me? Am I worth negotiating with?" both heads snap around to meet the redhead standing on shaky legs.

Elijah looks at her with a frown, the dried blood on her face and clothes "Edolie, what happened?"

She chocks on the air at the true genuine concern in his voice "I got staked by an ignorant feedling, then had a bite to eat, but I think you'd agree that's not important right now… what were you going to tell me Elijah, when you'd murdered Klaus, did you think we could simply carry on?"

His face falls and heart aches as the others in the house gather to watch "Edie please, this isn't the time or place."

"I've spent fifty years by your side with the belief you had forgiven him, that we could be together and happy, was it all just a lie?" she pretty much screams at it, her eyes watering with everything she had built a wall to hide.

Elijah walks closer to her, reaching out to her only for Edie to shrink back from him "Edie it was never my intention to deceive you, but you have to understand, the man you love is dead, from the moment that blade touched your heart he was lost to us all, he is a monster."

"Wait, you're in love with Klaus?" Damon sneers like it's some sort of joke, everyone else looking on in utter confusion and shock.

"What happened to you Elijah? Because I don't know you right now. My Eli had courage to believe that anything was possible, he would never give up. Where is he?" she sobs in earnest, not caring for a moment about their audience.

Elijah moves again to her, slowly "I'm trying to protect you."

"You sound just like _him._" Edolie growls, her face contorted with disgust and horror.

She takes steps to Elijah now, he is masked in a layer of shock horror at her words and steps back towards the house, never breaking eye contact with her drowning blue gems "the man who tried to keep us apart, who lied and manipulated everything to get what he wanted. He destroyed my life and tried to kill Klaus…and we both know how well he was punished."

His eyes widen tenfold at the remembrance of what they had done, what she had done to their father. But his face softens as another tear rolls down her cheek, tears she didn't shed for Mikael as they desecrated him, leaving him locked and alone in a tomb to suffer for his sins "you would never do that to me."

A sad smile graces her faces with a shake of her head "No, I could never… please Eli, please don't do this, don't make me choose."

She sobs so heavily his only reaction is to take her into his arms and she lets him, burying her head in his chest "oh Edolie, my darling devoted Edie…"

Elena, Stefan, Damon and Alaric watch is awe as the siblings embrace, hanging on as if the next moment would never come. Edie mumbles into his chest "you're my big brother and I need you. I'm so scared."

"Brother?" Stefan questions aloud, sharing stares with the others.

"It will be alright, you have nothing to fear. You have me; always and forever." Edie closes her eyes as her brow meets Elijah's, taking a deep breath before she sobs, looking up to meet the comforting chocolate orbs of her best friend, raising one hand to cup his face "I know. I know that and that how I know you'll forgive me…"

He looks at her confused for but a moment when suddenly, she stabs Elijah with the silver dagger, the others gasping in shock as she cradles his body to the ground while he greys "I'm so sorry, I love you brother, but I love him to!"

Silence falls for a long moment until Edolie lays her brother down with a kiss of his brow, standing to look at the rally at the door "you want your deal Elena, you have it, just as it was…"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Stefan questions while holding the frail human close to him.

"We can't!" Damon says eyeing the original.

The playfulness of her is all but gone as she tilts her head "what choice do you have?"

They all share skeptical glances until Alaric's voice beaks through "Give us Elijah, as insurance."

Edie's jaw almost hits the floor at the idea, Damon smiling with impressed pride to his friend. She looks back to her brother and nods "So be it, but be warned we're originals, we can't be killed and if anything and I mean anything happens to my brother I make her watch while I kill you then keep her like an animal until Klaus gets here."

"Agreed!" Elena shouts before anyone else has a chance to disagree.

They all suddenly start opposing the deal, when Edie begins to walk away over to her brothers car "oh and just in case you decide to wake him and dagger me be warned, Elijah lives by a code of honor yes, but he, like myself is the reason monsters hide in cupboards and under beds. He will make you beg for death long before he decides to kill you."

Without another word Edie leaves, the tears drying on her rosy cheeks as she spares one last glance to her brothers body. The moment she is in the car, her hand on the wheel, both her ring and bracelet glitters in the moonlight and she cries "for you my love, for you."


	15. Chapter 15

You can smell the bitter-sweetness of alcohol and iron from down the hall, music blaring through every wall as body's line the floor and stairwell of the small hotel like a crumb trail, however this tale ends not with the safety and warmth of home, but with a girl drinking and dancing with the high of blood and lament.

Edie had been at the hotel for two days, feeding and drinking, crying and dancing, all in a vicious cycle. She had returned to the apartment after leaving her brother in the hands of those silly little feedling's, only to lay on Elijah's bed after climbing into the comforting scent of his shirt, until she heard the click of the door and left without a word… and she's still wearing his button up even now.

She lays now on the bed, dead eyes watching her as a tear falls with another gulp of scotch, her face buried in the collar of Elijah's shirt as memories flood her drunken senses…

_London – 1974_

_The brother and sister make their way into a bar, dressed far too well for their revelry around them "Edie, are you sure this is what you want?"_

_Edolie swallow's hard as she gets stares from the punk rockers, not every day a girl wearing a petticoat made her way into their mist. After the pair had left to begin their new lives Edolie didn't know what to do with herself, for centuries she had done exactly one thing; what Mikael told her. Now free from her father's grasp she was lost. At first she had turned to Elijah for instruction, but he gave her none other than to be herself._

_So here they are, the first time Edolie had seen the leather jacket wearing rebels was during a televised rave and had been fascinated with them, with their freedom, their boldness and flare for life. _

_Taking her brothers hand the fiery haired girl nods "most defiantly."_

_Making their way through the crowd of shocked glares and amused giggles they find a barber's chair and Billy Idol wannabe, the man looks her over with a raise of his brow "and what can I do for your dearies?"_

"_I'm looking for a gentleman named Kenneth." The man smiles with a glance over their pair, seeming more amused than anything._

_From behind him comes a dark haired figure who laughs "So, you or the pretty boy?"_

"_Me." she nods firmly handing over a small piece of paper, taking a deep breath as he gestures to the chair and sets up his tools._

_It was Niklaus's name that first graced her flesh, the kiss behind it a constant reminder of what she had forgotten. Elijah takes her hand, as he would come to do at every seating to come, she loved him for that, for always supporting her decision._

Present- Mystic Fall's

The screeching buzz of the phone beside her tears Edie from her dream like state. She groans and rolls over answering it without opening her eyes to the cruel burn of the sun "what?"

"Edie, finally! Where have you been? Is Elijah with you?" the sound of Luka's worried voice shakes of a mild proton of her drunkenness, making her rub her sore eyes as she answers "I've been moping and no, he is not…"

"Well do you know where he is, dad and I haven't heard from him in days. We figured he was working it out with you." a sudden wave of anger overtakes the redhead, perhaps because she thought the call was from a concerned friend, or because she has been reminded of what Elijah had done… and what she had done.

Standing she instinctively reaches for the scotch and with a gulp she stands "How would I know where he is Luka, I'm only his bloody sister…and even if I did I wouldn't tell you! Now go and play potions with your darling daddy, maybe you'll turn yourselves into toads…" she hears him pleadingly call her name before ending the call.

She hated him for doing this to her, for making her choose. The truth is that Edolie's afraid, she's never really been alone before, during her human life she had her family, her friends and her love, as a vampire, for nine hundred years she had Mikael, and then Elijah had saved her from the lie. She's always been able to stick up for herself and defend those she loved there is no doubt in that, however she's never had to take care of herself and in all honesty she doesn't know how to.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Edie falls to the floor, kicking away one of the three corpses to make room for her small frame on the floor. She laughs lightly with another the bitter alcohol, thinking how disappointed and horrified Mikael would be at the deathly scene his daughter had created; his sunshine.

She remembers how much she had admired him for never feeding off the innocent, where she had succumbed more than once. However after she left with Elijah she quickly took to the taste she had craved for, weather out of deprived desire or simple spite she couldn't tell you, perhaps it was both.

God, how she hated that man!

_Richmond – 1994_

_The years had passed without much notice, Elijah and Edolie had gotten to know each other all over again and she had awakened the hope he thought long lost, hope for happiness, for himself. _

_For a short time they we're content to wait for Klaus, happy in their own little bubble, that was until word reached them that Mikael was near a close on his search for Klaus and Edolie couldn't allow that._

"_Edolie please, leave this to me." The trap was set, Mikael nearing to collect the daughter he had lost._

_She had heard how their father was heading back to the place they all once called home, he was looking for something but they didn't know what, so when a decedent of their old family friend Ayana comes into their sights, wanting Mikael gone, that was all that the siblings needed._

_Edie stood in the old graveyard, hardly recognizable, her snow white skin scattered with only half the tattoo's she wears in the modern day, large biker boots, combat pants and a mesh chain t-shirt, her long auburn curls lost to a slicked back pixie cut and a bottle of peroxide._

"_No I want to be here, after everything he did to me, after everything he stole from us, I want him to know that this was my doing! His precious 'Sunshine'…" Edie says with a stamp of her foot, so much like a child, but then she takes his coarse worked hands in her soft frail palms._

_His chocolate orbs meet those big bright blue gems and she smiles, smiles that smile she had masters hundreds of years before "trust me brother."_

_It is then that the footsteps near, Abby Bennet coming from a mist the tombs with a disgruntled look on her face "He'll be here soon, we should get this started."_

_Elijah looks down at his sister and knows he must let her have this moment, this vengeance and takes her hand preparing for the arrival of their father._

Present – Mystic Fall's

The door to the lavish little room opens and Edie groans "bugger off!"

Jonas stands there, looking down on her in judgment as she struggles to stand "what have you done?"

A bitter laugh escapes her with another generous gulp of the near empty bottle. She can tell by the way he's looking at her that he knows about Elijah "He's your brother, and after everything he's done for you this is how you repay him?"

"Yes he is my brother and he knew that I would never stand for his little plan. He made his choice and knew the consequences of that decision." The fiery haired vampire growls to the warlock.

Jonas shakes his head in disgust at her words, at the mere fact that she chose Klaus, the monster, over Elijah, her best friend "you're an ungrateful child, Klaus is a brutal miscreation, a heartless monster that never should have been, yet you choose to side with him over the one person in this world that actually loves you, you're a disgrace."

"How dare you judge us you impotent fool, Klaus and I have known more suffering and pain that your small mind could ever comprehend in your wildest most blood thirsty nightmares… and if you were half as wise as you like to pretend then you'd know there's no such thing as a heartless monster, all monsters are born of heartbreak and your standing in the presence of his… now get out." In her drunken daze Edie didn't realize how hard she pushed him, ripping the door from its hinges as the witch flies through it.

Jonas sends Edie a cold glare before shaking of the wooden shards and regaining himself "fine, stay here and sulk but remember when Elijah wakes up, which he will, Luka and I won't be there to back your side."

"Goodbye Jonas." She waves, turning her back to him and downing another burning gulp of vial liquor.

Laying there she feels the pull of her buzz, eyes flutters to a close…

Alchymist Grand Hotel & Spa, Prague – 1999

_It was New Years Eve, the_ _city lights sparkled with not only fireworks but the cheer of the people, drinking merrily with loved ones while the ancient beauty gazes down on them, fingers trailing through the crimson curls bouncing on her shoulders "Edolie?"_

"_They all look so happy, don't they, drinking away the memory of yet another century… do you suppose he's doing the same, having fun, forgetting?" Elijah strides over to her, curled up on the windowsill, his poor Edie._

_He watches her watch the crowds, the envy in her eyes "a new world does not mean we forget the one before. Our memories are long Edie, but there still ours and I know Klaus has not forgotten you. never you… every year on your birthday he gathers tulips and roses, spends all day in front of his easel, clinging to those few happy moments you blessed him with."_

"_That's a beautiful lie Elijah, very beautiful" she smiles, knowing him far too well. _

_With his arm circling her frail shoulders a sigh escapes him, but he says nothing as the chimes toll twelve and the new ages rises to greet them. With a broken smile blue eyes meet brown "Happy New Year Eli."_

_A twitch of a smile comes to his as he kisses her brow, such a simple yet comforting gesture "Happy New Year sister."_

Present Day –

As she opened her eyes Edie saw the sun had abandoned her and with a shallow breath and a quick glare to the bodies around her she decided to escape for some company, compel some people to clean all this mess up on her way out.

By the time she left the B&B she had a mass of people already mindlessly working the blood out of the carpet, still in her brother's dark shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow but with a black crop vest, and too tight red jeans, her stiletto new rock boots, her long scarlet curls bushed back in a braid hanging over her far shoulder. She was ready to drink her troubled mind away and drown the music of the night… guilt be dammed.

Walking into the grill the original quickly makes her way to the inviting bar and smiles to the cute blonde "your best scotch my friend and whatever you're having…oh and a slice of lemon cake, mmm, delicious."

Matt looks at her for a moment with a raised brow "Scotch and Lemon cake? …coming right up"

Watching him as he ganders over to the pretty blonde vampire Edie smiles, young love, sweet as he pours her drink and one for himself, leaving the slice of cake before her she grins "leave the bottle sweetie."

The moment the glass touches her lips the seat beside her is taken by a high school boy she knows to be human but of no actual relevance "Wow, how many tattoos do you have?"

Not looking away from her yummy cake she answers "a lot."

"Your British, that's cool, so who's Kol, your boyfriend?" she realized then that Elijah's shirt had swung back and revealed the delicate dove on her hip as well as the lightly colored fox with Kol's name curled sidewise against the mischievous, cunning and passionate creature that reminded her so much of the boy she once knew.

"Brother." She doesn't want to talk about Kol, it hurts too much to think of him locked by the hands of her lover, a living corpse Elijah had called it.

The young boys face lights up just as the presence of a certain doppelganger grew closer "don't panic Elena, I come in peace or however you want to say it."

The boy looks slightly taken aback by Edie's sudden awareness as the girl behind her sighs "Edie, I'm sorry I just…"

"I keep my promises Elena, I mean you and your merry band no ill, cross my heart." She smiles and takes her fork to the cake.

"So you know each other?" the boy smirks cheekily.

He's already annoyed the redhead enough for one night so she leans in "Go away and remember that slimy little boys never get the girl. Now shoo."

As he leaves Edie and Elena share a look, a silent nod before returning to her friends, allowing the original to drink in peace, but peace is not what she has, she morns and remembers and hates herself. She watches Caroline stutter and sing, regaining her love and has already drank half the bottle away, her buzz returning to tingle her skin as she dances with strangers and hustles pool for the sheer thrill of it.

The large bottle is near its end when Jonas storms into the Grill, Edie drunkenly swaying to the music and burying her pain, her guilt, why couldn't it just leave her alone?

He doesn't notice her as his eyes scan furiously over the crowd, but she saw him and rolled her eyes, but it's not until Bonnie and he speak that Edie takes much notice of the warlock "My son is dead."

Edie freezes in her bones and struggles for breath, Luka… Jonas breaks the scene's lights with his powers demanding Elena for his own ends before shattering the rest of the lights. Edie leaves her dance buddies in her wake and dashes through the sea of people to face the man she once considered a friend "What did you do?"

With flaring nostrils Jonas snarls "We were trying to fix your mistake, if you hadn't have betrayed us they'd both still be here!"

"Elijah betrayed me! And now that you've forced Luka into yet another of your preposterous schemes and gotten him killed everyone else's faulted? Elena isn't here and if she were I'd never allow you to take her." Edie is toe to toe with Jonas and Bonnie looks more than panicked as well as the surrounding patriots.

He breaks all the bottles with his powers and sets fire to the bar, Edie falling to the floor in agony as he torches her mind. Bonnie tries to stop him but he puts his hand on her forehead and she falls on the floor, unconscious near Edie's pain shaking body. Everyone is rushing to escape the mayhem, all but the gold hearted bartender. Matt tries to stop the fire but he sees Bonnie and Edie both laid out while Jonas steps over them both "Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, Bonnie!"

Bonnie awakes at his calls however Edie does not, her body limp on the ground "Matt, we have to go!"

Without a second thought Matt takes the tattooed beauty in his arms and rushes them both to the rear exit, through the kitchen and the second the far door is opened he lays the girl on the ground, already racing back into the flames "Matt what are you doing?"

"Caroline…!" is his only answer before he disappears, a groan escaping from Edie as the fresh air pulls her back to herself.

In a daze she looks to the witch "what happened?"

"Matt Donovan just saved your life." Bonnie answers blankly before Caroline come out with Edie's savior in her arms.

Jumping to her feet Edie races over to the boy, already crowded with his beloved and friend "Is he alright?"

"I gave him my blood." Caroline answers, her eyes never tearing away from Matt's unconscious body.

Edie watched them with envy and a pained heart. His boy had saved her, her life my not truly have been at risk but how was he to know, he was just a boy and it warmed her heart that such goodness still lived…

Wordlessly Edie takes her leave of the three, no need to linger, she didn't want to go back to the B&B but when she saw Luka's body blistered and scorched and it broke her heart, kneeling beside her friend, drunken haze vanished as tears threaten to spill over.

Taking his burned hand she sobs "Oh Luka, forgive me, this shouldn't have been your last day… goodbye my friend."

Lying beside him, ignoring the vile taste of burned flesh staining the air Edie mourns for yet another soul… another friend lost.

Katherine stood washing blood off her face as they gathered in the kitchen, without a sound the crimson haired original stood near the dining table and groans mournfully "He's dead."

They each scatter to protect Elena, all for Katherine who vanishes before you could blink and swallowing hard Stefan speaks "we had to, he gave us no choice, he…"

"I know." she stops him with big blue eyes that wash over them with a familiar sadness "I've come to take him home; they should be together."

Bonnie steps forward; reeking of sympathy and guilt "he's um, he's up stairs. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't! Jonas signed his own death warrant the moment he got his son killed." They all seem to feel mildly bad for her, but Edie doesn't want their sympathy so with her back to them she goes to collect the body. No tears as she finds Jonas bloodied corpse and carried him back to the apartment to join his son who had already been wrapped tenderly in the finest sheet's she could find.

Edie didn't have time for tears right now.

She had a funeral to arrange… another funeral.


End file.
